Drunken Butler
by PenelopePurple12
Summary: After ordering Sebastian Michaelis to drink fifty gallons of catnip tequila, Ciel is strapped on one hell of a ride and learns that demons and alcohol DO NOT mix well. Even worse, Sebastian has made the worse impression a butler could put on! Will all things go well in the end, or will it fall into disaster? Can Ciel handle it, or will he fall into insanity?
1. Chapter 1

**PP12: Heyy, hi, how you doin? Okay, so the title pretty much says it all. Our loveable Sebastian gets his hands on alcohol and everything falls apart. Reviews are welcome ^^**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive, looking bored out of his skull in his study, watched his perfect butler Sebastian Michaelis, the best in all of England (if you don't need your soul) cutting his cake. He had been bored for several days now with no received letters or orders by the Queen and had been stuck doing painful hours of violin practices and dancing lessons that made him look like a complete idiot. Ciel sipped his tea and sighed at the fact that today was just another ordinary day at the Phantomhive manor.

"Master," his butler said breaking the silence. "Is something on your mind?"

Ciel looked up and gave him his usual detached face.

"It's nothing," he responded.

Of course, a lot of things can happen in Ciel's thoughts, with his parent's murder and being the Queen's guard dog as his duty, however something else was happening. For the first time he wasn't focused on his job; he was simply affected by the 'bored to death' plague. Sebastian smiled with amusement seeing his young master's unnatural behaviour. He placed the dessert on his desk and prepared to leave when he was suddenly stopped by Ciel's words.

"I'm a little curious," the boy began with his chin resting on his fingers. He had an idea, a shocking one that could both ruin and make his day. "Since you are a demon I suppose you can do just about anything, am I wrong?"

Sebastian put his white gloved hand on his crest. "Of course not, I exist only to fulfil your orders. Anything you ask for, consider it done."

Ciel cocked a smile as though he figured his butler knew what he was hinting. All he had to do now was take charge. "Are you ready for my order?" he asked without hesitation. Sebastian nodded, prepared for anything. "Go into the storage room and drink the tequila until you are heavily intoxicated. Is that understood?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow surprised at what he just heard. "Where is this going, my Lord?" he said with a slight hint of interest. He never imagined Ciel asking such a thing without a second thought. The boy stood from his desk chair and turned his back to gaze out the window where Pluto slept soundly near the gardens.

"Ridiculous it may sound but I imagined if normal people could be affected by alcohol, then with demons it could do the same. But I'm not exactly sure, so that's why you will test it and prove my theory. I don't think that would be a problem for you to handle. Fifty shots should be enough." He heard a chuckle, and it came from Sebastian. Ciel turned his head and faced him sharply.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

"Oh, it's nothing sir. It's just that just seems to be a rather…forward question."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian smiled and his eyes curved to make his cute kitty face, the kind he does right before the moment he kills someone. "Well, I should warn you master. If I were to obey that order, you may not feel rather comfortable." He lowered his voice a little. "I can in fact become rather strange and I'm certain you would not want to see that," he warned with a smile. Ciel frowned at him.

"Sebastian, I thought you knew better not to question my orders. When I make an order, I make it clear. Do you need me to repeat it for you?"

As expected, Sebastian knelt before him politely. "Of course not, my Lord."

He walked out of the room leaving Ciel grinning to himself. His day was about to become interesting…

* * *

The storage room appeared more like an abandoned attic when Sebastian entered through the door, each of the tiny corners filled with spider webs and dust all over the roof of the shelves. This room hasn't been used for a while, for two years actually. Sebastian skimmed his eyes along the stacks of bottled beverages and spotted the catnip tequilas hard to find in the dark, but not for him of course. He sighed, regretting for what would result to this, and twisted the lid from the bottle. The smell of the alcohol appealed his nose and he pressed his lips on the rim of the bottle, drinking the tequila like his master ordered. In a second the bottle was empty however Sebastian felt completely normal. He tried again with another bottle, gulping it down twice as fast, and again with a third. Sebastian felt his head slightly spin and his knowledge fading, but that wasn't enough. He needed to be completely wasted like a hobo on a street. So he continued drinking and drinking like it was the easiest task in the world until his feet were surrounded by shattered empty bottles. His body began wobbling and he fell against the shelf which slowly tipped over and crashed onto the ground.

Ciel heard the noise in his study, surely not pleased with the fact that he had been interrupted. He figured it came from the servants, maybe Bard trying out his dynamite method again, or Finny accidently breaking a statue weighing ten times his own weight. It could even be clumsy Mey-Rin tripping over her shoelace and destroying another fragile tea set, or even worse, all the three together. Ciel stared at the ticking clock; already five-fifteen and dinner preparations weren't made yet. He twiddled with the end of his tie when suddenly it became loose. He sighed in frustration when he attempted to retie it, but he looked just as hopeless as ever. It was time to send him in.

Sebastian struggled to get up and managed to support himself while staggering slowly to the door. He didn't need to open it, it already flung open and there stood Finny and Bard with a shocked look on their faces.

"Oi, Sebastian. You look terrible," Bard said with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked at Finny who simply just stared at the butler with wide eyes.

"Maybe you should rest Sebastian," he suggested. "You look a bit tired."

Sebastian waved his hand in the air. "Oh no, no…everything's fine, I don't need to rest." He said in a slightly slurred tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…yes," he answered, smacking playfully on Finny's back leaving a confused expression on the gardener's face. Mey-Rin came in with a cracked lens on her glasses and jumped when she found Sebastian swaying with a smile.

"S-Sebastian, are you alright?" she asked. Suddenly Sebastian approached her and hugged her tightly.

"Mey-Rin…my dear Mey-Rin," he murmured and landed a firm kiss on her lips. "How are you my dear?"

The maid didn't answer; she froze with her face as red as Grell's hair. Sebastian released her and made his way out the room. Bard and Finny both looked at each other and knew that this was a side they had never seen before. Mey-Rin just fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel reached for the bell and rung it twice, his stomach grumbling ready for his dinner. _What the hell is taking him so long?_ He thought as he sat back down in his chair, tapping his fingers on his desk. As if on timing, the door swang violently open causing one of the hinges to break. Ciel jumped and almost had a heart attack when he saw Sebastian walk into the room with his arms outspread. His image was actually quite terrifying; his eyes were redder than usual with dark bangs below them, his black hair ruffled in a mess and he had loosened his tailcoat.

"I'm here!" he said loudly, not reacting to his master's expression which was a combination of scared and shocked. Sebastian fell freely on the floor. Ciel immediately rose up.

"How much did you drink?!" he shouted. Sebastian tried to restrain himself but ended up losing his balance and stumbling over to Ciel's desk.

"My…my…w-what's the word I'm looking for…oh yes, lord…y-you know...you know what I think about you…" he slurred heavily.

Ciel folded his arms and kept his irritated stare, not amused at all.

"I think…you…you know…you're a _brat_." Sebastian gave a hoarse laugh and smacked his palm uncontrollably on the desk. "Yes, yes…you're a brat but…I can't complain…because I love you."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Ciel muttered while backing away from his butler until his back was against the window. Sebastian slipped off his gloves and attempted to touch the earl's face when his hand was starkly flicked away.

"You…have a pretty face…so soft…"

"Back off!" Ciel snapped.

Unfortunately what he didn't expect was the delay of the effects demons get when consumed with alcohol. Unlike humans, the effects hit a little later because of the demonic powers within a demon that acts like a shield. And arbitrating by the amount of tequila Sebastian drank, which was holy crap fifty gallons, he won't be one hell of a butler for a while until five hours, or maybe even two days before he returns back to normal. Ciel braced himself seeing the sight of Sebastian, his butler, the one he trusted and shown loyalty to, who'd become something close to as horrifying as his true form.

"Sebastian," Ciel sighed. "You seem to have taken my orders quite…seriously."

Sebastian laughed again and hunched over the desk as his hair fell between his eyes. Ciel wasn't sure whether demons could actually throw up, but with Sebastian it sure did look like he was about to.

"No, no, no master…I just…I just feel…a bit dizzy…" he mumbled. Ciel heard his stomach grumbling furiously demanding for its perfectly cooked supper.

"Oh well. In the meantime make me dinner, I'm starving," Ciel ordered as he sat back down in his chair. Sebastian unsteadily got down on his knee and bowed.

"Y-yes…my lord…" he said before exiting the room like a blind man.

* * *

There was a clatter in the kitchen and another china plate shattered on the tile floor. Sebastian leaned over the sink and while it felt like a million drums pounded in his head, he still managed to cook Ciel's dinner to perfection. He looked at the deliciously roasted chicken and steamed vegetables with a smile feeling entertained to the thought that drunken demons can make a full course meal better than Bard and his flamethrower. But then he came across the broken tableware and suddenly he felt clumsier than Mey-Rin without her glasses. He was about to clean it up when he stopped and laughed to himself.

"What matters?" he said lazily. "I'm drunk!"

Sebastian lifted the tray with the roast chicken and did his best not to fall on his way out of the kitchen. The way he walked looked like an amateur on a tightrope and several vegetables fell from the rim of the tray. He made it to the door, but the chicken slid slowly but awfully close to the edge on the sloped platter. Sebastian noticed it and quickly caught the chicken before it tumbled onto the carpet. _Dear me, I am badass,_ he thought placing the chicken back onto the tray. A trail of dropped vegetables followed Sebastian and gobbling each one of them was Pluto, licking his lips and scratching his head with his foot. Normally Sebastian would hit the mutt, but since he was drunk as hell he only shrugged and walked down the hallway.

The demon butler arrived at the dining table where Ciel waited patiently for his meal, although the look in his eyes told him that there is hardly a drop of patience left in him after competing with his hungry appetite.

"It took you long enough," he grumbled.

Sebastian placed the roast chicken in front of Ciel and he glanced at it with a frown.

"What is this? I thought we were having lamb tonight."

"Lamb…right…" Sebastian muttered as he scratched his chin. Ciel glared at his butler and folded his arms. He figured it was not the time for arguing since he was faced with a drunken demon and he knew it was downright pointless and time-consuming. He sighed and tasted the chicken while Sebastian prepared the tea. He wobbled over to the table holding the teapot in his hands, seeing two teacups instead of one criss-crossing in his view. He managed to elegantly pour the tea into the cup however he filled it to the point where it almost seeped from the rim, fortunately not overflowing thanks to Ciel's hand that stopped him.

"You've done enough for tonight," he sighed. "Go and rest. I shall put myself to bed."

"My…my lord I insist…" Sebastian fumbled with his words whilst hiccupping, making his impression as a butler even worse (and quite hilarious). Ciel ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"That's an order." He added with a firm tone. Sebastian blinked for a moment. His master was willing to learn how to undress himself, brush his teeth and even bathe himself all without help. Now isn't this charming?

Sebastian bowed. "Certainly…"

Ciel waved his hand signalling Sebastian to get out of his sight. Once he was alone he began to regret ordering that demon to drink tequila just to prove a point. But he refused to think anymore; he was tired, too tired to notice Pluto pressing his face against the window outside the dining room begging to sleep inside for one night. Ciel stood up and left the table with a yawn, ready to snuggle in his king sized bed. He decided to skip taking a bath and brushing his teeth, but of course, he really had no choice. Opening the door to his room he hoped that by morning things would return to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**PP12: Hehe, Grell fans will love this chapter.**

* * *

The sunlight smacked Ciel in the face forcing him to wake up. He stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes, squinting wondering if the amount of light could have blinded him. He expected Sebastian to be at his bedside pouring a cup of Earl Grey with his signature smirk. But when he realised the butler wasn't in the room, he sprung from the covers and began wandering around the manor in his bedclothes.

"Sebastian!" he called. He checked the kitchen and he found Bard snoring near the stove. _What on earth was he doing all night?_ He thought and didn't want to think what was behind the charcoal stained cupboards and left as soon as the smell of cigarette went through his nose. Ciel searched around downstairs and almost bumped into Mey-Rin sweeping the floor with a broom.

"Oh hello young master," she said cheerily. Suddenly she stopped and adjusted her glasses. "Uh…that's something I don't see every day."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked with annoyance, thinking she was referring to the fact that it was eleven o'clock and he wasn't dressed properly. But Mey-Rin stared long and hard at Ciel's eye: his right eye.

"What a peculiar colour."

_Dammit!_ Ciel thought almost aloud. He immediately hid his eye from Mey-Rin and gave a weak smile. He felt the urge to bang his head on a wall for being so careless and forgetting the eye patch he wore every single day. Luckily he came up with an excuse.

"Your sight must be going bad," Ciel blurted out whilst covering his marked eye with the locks of his hair. "I suggest you see a doctor or something. In the meantime, have you seen Sebastian?"

Mey-Rin didn't answer for a moment. Ciel continued smiling which was certainly not what he did normally, but in his mind he was cursing himself with words that if anyone were to hear them out loud they'd believe he was either possessed or a complete lunatic.

"Oh you must be right!" she exclaimed pointing at her lenses. "They recently cracked, yes they did."

Ciel sighed with relief and looked down at the scratch marks on the floor caused by the straw broom Mey-Rin was holding. It belonged to Finny since it had bits of leaves hidden within the hay. He had an irritated look on his face.

_Honestly,_ Ciel thought. _Her eyesight is a pain in the-_

"Mister Sebastian went for a walk," Mey-Rin said suddenly.

The earl stopped and a pang shot through his entire body. "A walk?" he inquired, his eye twitching slightly. Mey-Rin nodded and continued sweeping the floor.

"He looked a bit sick, yes he did. Bardroy is making a special medicine to make him feel better!"

In a hurry, Ciel ran upstairs to his room and got himself dressed, fastening his buttons in the wrong order and remembering the eye-patch after that fateful moment in the hall. He tied his shoelaces quickly but not perfectly, turning out more like a tangled knot that seemed difficult to loosen. Ciel had a good reason to be rushed, for that a heavily intoxicated demon was wandering through the streets of London and if he was caught by Sir Randall…he shuddered to the thought of his reputation being ruined forever. After some deep breaths he grabbed his top hat and hurried downstairs to the front entrance where Mey-Rin was cleaning the windows.

"Where're you going sir?" she asked. Without a word Ciel left the manor too much in a hurry to remark that she mistook the polish for wax and a noticeable stain was left on the glass.

* * *

Around late afternoon, Sebastian wandered like a free bird (or perhaps drunk raven) across the quiet streets of the East End. The effects were far from over yet; he was smirking wildly and lost focus to the point where multiple times he ran into lamp posts and tripped over tiny obstacles like a gutter or even a crack in the pavement. Fortunately there weren't many citizens to notice and start asking questions, in fact, there were hardly any people at all, and even if there were they'd probably be in the same condition as him since it was told that this area was a hangout for alcoholics. Sebastian stopped and rested near a pile of barrels laughing for no reason until he spotted a small black cat walking proudly minding its business. He stared at it long and hard, trying to make out the blurred figure and only recognised what it was when it meowed faintly. It approached him and rubbed against Sebastian's legs purring like he was no stranger. But abruptly it was picked up by the fur which was not the correct way to hold a cat, though Sebastian only smiled and didn't mind when the cat attempted to scratch his face and when released sprinted off like a cheetah.

"Cats…" he muttered to himself. "They are temperamental creatures."

Out of Sebastian's field of vision was a flash of red, running and jumping from roof to roof grinning with jagged teeth. Grell Sutcliff was on the hunt as usual and had been searching all morning to find his Romeo, or at least the Romeo he fantasises.

"Bassy!" he called in a feminine tone. The unfortunate Sebastian was finally found leaning against a wall and was just about to leave when Grell leaped from the roof with outspread arms.

"Come to me my love!" he said passionately, pouting his lips ready for a kiss. Sebastian swiftly dodged the annoying reaper and Grell slammed hard into the wall. He got himself up and smiled lovingly towards the demon with blood coming from his nose. "You make me bleed passion," he said dramatically. Then he stared at the tattered clothes Sebastian wore and blushed furiously. "And you changed your appearance! You are now the really bad boy type, oh! I'm shivering!"

This was considered normal counting the number of times Grell let his affection run loose and tried to get as close as possible to Sebastian, but the odd thing was that instead of rejecting his flirty actions and walking away casually, he smiled back sweetly and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Might I say you look…lovely today," Sebastian smirked gently caressing Grell's face which was a burning pink. As he leaned in Grell could feel the adrenaline screaming in his body and lost himself to the new Sebastian. He wailed with happiness and snuggled against him.

"Oh Bassy, I knew deep inside you cared!" he squealed. Sebastian broke away from Grell and examined his long red hair, twiddling with a lock and frowning at it.

"But your hair…it doesn't suit you at all."

Grell stopped and looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked whilst flicking his hair. "I think it's divine. Doesn't it make you think of fire?"

Sebastian lifted his chin so his crimson eyes gazed straight at the lime colour in his irises. "Sure but…is it alright if I make a few changes?" he inquired in a gentle tone. "It will only take a minute…and after that you'll look more beautiful than now…"

Grell knew by the way he said it he could never refuse an offer like that and accepted it immediately, squealing and barely holding in his excitement.

"Oh yes! Take me! Do whatever you want with me!" he cried letting Sebastian delicately stroke his hair with his fingers. Ever so promptly he got a hold of Grell's scissors and rested a finger upon his chin.

"Hmm…what if we have a go with- ah yes."

With the speed of light Sebastian snipped away most of Grell's long locks as they fell all over the place in a heap. After finishing within a second he stepped back and grinned to himself.

"There we go," he smiled. Grell gasped with shock seeing his fallen hair on the ground and ran to a puddle; he jumped when he saw his reflection. His hair was cut short no longer than the length to his ears. For once he looked like an actual man.

"My…my hair!" he groaned. Grell scurried to his pile of hair and picked it up mournfully. Sebastian placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now don't feel bad," he smirked. "I think it looks good on you, in fact you should keep it like that for now on."

Grell looked up at him. "You…you think so?"

Sebastian didn't answer and prepared to leave, wobbling slightly and smiling. "Now I must be going. It was nice seeing you…whoever the hell your name is…"

Sebastian turned and waved his hand at the reaper who sat with twinkling eyes and a stunned expression. He watched the drunken demon tip over one side as he walked away and held his fallen hair to his chest.

"He complemented me…" he blushed.

* * *

**PP12: Wickedly fun to write! Please send reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's feet agonised in pain. He sighed to believe he walked a stone's throw away from the manor just to check on his butler; he never expected he would have to do anything of the sort. The city of London was busy when he arrived, filled with people and horse-pulled carriages travelling on the road. Every shop was open and children happily played near them. Ciel recognised the Funtom Toy Rabbit displaying in one of the shop windows and was impressed that the stuffed bunny was still a favourite among children everywhere. Nothing suspicious seemed to be happening, except for a little fight involving two men which ended quickly. Other than that the city remained completely normal.

_Sebastian obviously wouldn't be here then._ He thought and almost panicked when he saw Abberline and Sir Randall having a discussion with the two men. Would they question him if he were strolling around London without Sebastian? And what would happen after that? Ciel adjusted his top hat and managed to pace past them and run down the boulevards keeping his eye out for the drunken demon. He darted from street to street and made sure he checked every place he knew, but everywhere he looked Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. He figured the butler didn't stay put in the same location and almost believed he was playing tag with the damn demon. Ciel stopped to take a breath after running so much before turning left at a familiar street where a conveniently familiar looking shop took place. He approached it and minded the beautifully carved coffins displaying proudly and glared at the sign above the shop. He stiffened as he twisted the doorknob. The desperate Ciel had come this far to seek advice from a shinigami.

Ciel opened the door, hearing the jingle of the bell as he did. He stepped inside with a firm look on his face, in no mood for games. Surrounding him were incomplete corpses; some appeared disgusting while some looked artistic and creative. Coffins in different patterns and styles stacked upon the walls, some even the length of Ciel's height, maybe even smaller. The shop was however empty, but Ciel could feel the eerie energetic atmosphere around him so he knew the shinigami was hiding somewhere ready to cause a scare to the poor boy. He breathed calmly and cleared his throat.

"Undertaker," he called. "I know you're in here."

Nothing answered and there was silence. Ciel waited and finally a chuckle echoed within the shop.

"~Heh-heh-heh-heh…my lord…I didn't expect you coming here…"

The lid slid from one of the coffins and Ciel jumped when the Undertaker appeared nibbling on a biscuit, grinning madly. "Alone," he finished with a giggle. Ciel didn't react when Undertaker got awfully close to him with an arm on his shoulder and pinched his long black fingernail into his cheek. "So what brings you here Earl? Ready to be fitted for a coffin I presume?"

"No thank you," he said firmly trying not to look back at the child sized coffins. Undertaker smiled and offered a biscuit. Ciel rejected certain they were dog treats. "I…need your help," he grumbled.

"Well then, you've came to the right place," Undertaker said dampening a wet cloth on a corpse. "But where is your butler friend? I thought he was always with you."

Ciel clenched his fist. _He used to be._ He thought with irritation. "That is why I'm here," he informed. "I need something that can…" Ciel couldn't finish since he didn't know the proper words to describe what he needed. He sighed and thought carefully. "I want to know if there is any medicine," he started slowly. Undertaker chuckled again.

"Whoever for my lord?" he asked twiddling with his silver plait in his hair. Ciel hardened his eye and folded his arms.

"It's best I don't explain," he responded. Undertaker cocked his head sideways.

"Come now Earl, if you don't tell me I might not be able to fix your little problem," he pressed on in an almost mocking tone. He edged closer to the boy with his smile piercing though Ciel's blue eye. "Tell me, it'll be our little secret."

"I doubt it'll be much of a secret when _you're_ involved with it," Ciel threw back at the shinigami. Undertaker shook his head.

"Oh no, my lord, I've kept many secrets in my time; I assure you my lips are sealed."

Ciel stared suspiciously at the smiling Undertaker and knew once again he had no choice.

"Alright fine!" he shouted. "I ordered my butler to drink alcohol and now he's running around drunk in London! He's making my life a living hell! And if Scotland Yard should find out I shall be stripped from my title permanently! Do you not understand, Undertaker?" Ciel panted for breath amazed he could shout like that and wondered if anyone had heard him outside the shop. But the Undertaker clasped his hand over his mouth as he attempted to keep the burst of laugher from escaping his mouth.

It was no use. Undertaker was all over the place when he laughed wildly and Ciel ducked from an incoming coffin that nearly squished on top of him. It turned out Undertaker was leaning for support on the start of a row of coffins not taking notice that they bumped into each other falling like dominoes onto the floor. The laughing continued until it sounded like Undertaker hardly had any breath left in his lungs.

"Okay, feel free to stop now," Ciel insisted. Undertaker fell to the ground giggling without control. There was a loud crash from outside and Ciel guessed the sign fell from the amount of impact from Undertaker's outburst. Finally he was able to calm himself, wiping away tears of laugher and his breathing returned to normal.

"Oh my…that was hysterical!" he giggled. Ciel rolled his eyes; the Undertaker's insanity was normal but it was also annoying. Undertaker picked himself up and led Ciel to a shelf where sparkling jars and liquids with labels tied to them showed. Undertaker scanned his finger along each one until he found the right selection: a rectangular shaped bottle filled with red liquid. He blew the dust from it and gave it to Ciel.

"Just get the butler to drink this," he said. "And the effects should work after ten minutes." Undertaker pulled out another biscuit and chewed on it, letting tiny crumbs fall on to his clothing. "Normally I would have you pay for this but after that hilarious story I think you've paid up for an entire week!" he laughed and Ciel stepped back in case another explosion of laughter should wreck the shop. Undertaker then smiled creepily. "May I give you fair warning, my lord?"

Ciel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not."

Undertaker gripped Ciel's arm and peered closer to his face. His voice changed from cheeky and fun to low and spine-chilling. "I'd best hurry if I were you," he warned. "When a demon is intoxicated, the symptoms that take full effect on humans are only the beginning."

Ciel gulped but kept his firm stare. "What happens after that?" he asked. Undertaker released the boy and flashed his white teeth.

"Nothing that a child needs to know," he simply answered as another chuckle escaped. "Now then, back to finishing me corpses." Undertaker went over to the carcasses humming a song while Ciel gazed at the bottle that he held. There wasn't a name written on it or directions on how to use it. He thought at first it could be a prank, but he decided to trust the Undertaker for the sake of himself, for the sake of London. Ciel sighed and headed for the door.

"Whatever, you're wasting my time," he said. "Good day Undertaker."

After that he exited the shop and swore that was the first and last time he ventured there alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sebastian has been gone for quite a long time," Finny the gardener said trimming the roses in the garden.

"Maybe he's just taking a break," Bard supposed smoking on a cigarette.

"A break?" Finny asked. "I thought he worked all the time, day and night."

"He's sick you idiot!" Bard snapped. Tanaka sat in the shade with a Japanese tea in his hands watching a panicked maid running towards them calling their names loudly.

"Mey-Rin? What's she on about?" Bard wondered and both he and Finny ran over to her, saving her the trouble of tripping on her shoelaces. Mey-Rin panted for breath and a worried look spread on her face.

"What's wrong Mey-Rin?" Finny asked. Mey-Rin grabbed his shoulders, shaking him quite violently.

"The young master's gone!" she shouted. "He left the manor fifteen minutes ago and he's still not back! What are we going to do? What are we going to do?!"

She was still shaking poor Finny around and soon Tanaka joined the group. Bard stepped in and managed to calm Mey-Rin and subside the shaking.

"Pull it together," he said putting his fist in his hand. "The young master might not be here but that don't mean we sit and do nothing! This is our chance."

The two servants looked at each other as Bard continued his speech.

"We need to make sure everything is in top-notch! That's why we're here y'know? The young master depends on us."

Finny was quiet but suddenly Mey-Rin clapped her hands. "That's a great idea! We'll care for the manor until they get back! Oh, we'll help out, yes we will!" she said excitedly. Finny understood straightway and beamed.

"Oh okay!" he said with enthusiasm. "I'll plant new flowers and tidy up the lawn!"

"And I'll repolish the furniture so it'll shine like a mirror!" Mey-Rin cheered brightly.

Bard pointed to himself and took out his burning torch. "I, Chef Bardroy, will whip up an amazing dinner!" he finished. "It's settled then. Let's get to work!"

Mey-Rin and Finny nodded. "Right!" they said in unison. Tanaka only responded with an 'Oh! Oh! Oh!' and the servants did a team cheer thing and danced happily.

The three stooges were at it again…

* * *

Four hours straight it took for Ciel to get himself lost in the middle of London. No luck had hit him and he stared glumly at the dusky blue sky, wishing he was looking up at Big Ben to know the exact time. All the streets looked the same to him and he pictured himself wandering in circles in a giant maze. The words from Undertaker taunted him as the day went by: _'I'd best hurry if I were you…'_

Those words made him run faster than he ran in his life, and it also caused the blisters in his toes from doing so. He gritted his teeth and felt like he had to scream. Reality threw in his face; without Sebastian by his side he was simply hopeless. Ciel sat in the corner of a building half of him refusing to give up while his other half told him he lost and it'll do no good to search some more. He buried his face in his hands. _What should I do?_ He wondered. No people were around to help him, at least, no normal people. Ciel heard mumbling across the street and when all hope was lost thought he had won. But he listened carefully and knew that no feminine-male tone would ever belong to Sebastian. A red haired reaper sat within a load of long locks of hair that once belonged on his head. Ciel noticed the new hairdo and cocked a brow.

"What on earth…" he muttered and stood up, walking towards Grell who instantly struck a pose when he saw him coming.

"Oh, well if it isn't you! What do you think of my new style?" he asked referring to his short-cut hair. "Bassy made me beautiful!"

Ciel's jaw fell open. _Sebastian, what did you do?!_

"It looks…different," he replied thinking how the demon persuaded the reaper and shuddered when an idea came to him. Grell flashed a grin with his scissors.

"It does, doesn't it? I think I'll call it 'Man of Love', or maybe 'Hellfire Reaper'."

_Why?!_ Ciel thought in agony. Grell stopped and his smile grew wider. "Maybe now William might appreciate me more," he blushed. Grell span around and fanned himself dramatically with his hand. "Oh! I never knew dear Bassy could be so generous, and his outfit was deadly hot!"

Ciel smacked his palm to his face and slightly cringed. "You don't know anything yet…" he mumbled quietly so Grell couldn't hear. After all, Grell was already squealing so loud Ciel didn't imagine his pitch going that high. "So do you know where Sebastian is then?" he asked staying on track. Grell paused for a moment and folded his arms with an envious glare.

"Hey! Just because you're his master and all doesn't mean you get to have him all to yourself!" he snapped.

"I never meant it like that," Ciel protested calmly but the reaper ignored him and continued acting like a jealous teenage girl calling him names like 'clingy brat' and threatening him if he should do kinky things with Sebastian. Fed up with his immaturity, Ciel walked away revolted on what he just heard, leaving Grell's constant romanticizing and his mountain of hair behind. "Ruddy fool," he muttered angrily.

As Ciel wandered further the streets got darker and the sun was merely setting on the roofs of buildings. He grew tired of walking and for a minute forgot what he was doing until he looked at the bottle he held in his hands. He wondered to himself, would Sebastian still be drunk if he were to find him? Then a more important question popped in his head demanding for an answer: where the bloody hell was he? His stomach grumbled louder than it did the previous night and he longed for a cup of Earl Grey to settle his mood. Finally he decided to stop, sitting near a stack of wooden boxes as a shadow caused by the setting sun swallowed him in defeat. Sighing he took off his top hat and tried to undo his eye-patch since he tied it to the point it got irritating and too tight.

Suddenly Ciel stopped. He remembered the demonic symbol marked upon his eye (and nearly blowing his cover in the manor) and the more noticeable the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are…

The boy pulled his hair in disbelief.

"I could've called for him this entire time?!" he shouted the words in his head. Now he felt completely stupid. He furiously kicked one of the boxes thinking he searched like a lost child around London for hours when the answer was right on his eye. But he calmed himself, because if his idea worked as planned Ciel could get out of the horrendously giant city whether his butler was drunk or not. He quickly stood on his feet and ripped the eye-patch off his eye revealing the purple contract seal on his iris. Ciel checked to see if no-one was around. The area looked safe to do it, so he took a deep breath.

"Sebastian, I command you…" he started firmly before shouting the next line. "Come to me!"

The contact seal shone brightly and Ciel waited for Sebastian to appear before him. He counted to five and he was still standing alone. He reached to ten and he heard footsteps and a familiar voice spoke behind him.

"My lord…"

Ciel turned to face Sebastian kneeling at his feet, his hand poised to his chest. His tailcoat remained ragged and the aroma of alcohol lingered like perfume. But nevertheless, Ciel was relieved to finally see his butler again. He only hoped nothing turned to chaos within the city.

"You look like a mess." He simply said. Sebastian smirked and picked up the boy gracefully in his arms.

"Let's get you home now," Sebastian smiled. Ciel hid the bottle in his coat and suddenly he felt himself travelling fast around each corner of each street, taking off into the evening with Sebastian carrying him like a baby. Running with incredible demonic speed, it only took seconds before the two escaped the city of London and turned up casually at the entrance to the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was placed back down and when his feet touched the stone steps, he slapped like a little bitch across Sebastian's face leaving a noticable red mark on his cheek.

"Whatever was that for my Lord?" he asked with a smirk, rubbing the mark.

"...Never mind." Ciel sighed. "I'm tired, just prepare me for bed."

"Yes sir," said Sebastian as he opened the door to reveal the three servants standing in a line with dirt on their faces and beaming ridiculously.

* * *

**PP12: Lovin these reviews guys! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome home young master!" Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin cheered loudly. Ciel gaped with his mouth open at the sight of his manor. For starters the wallpaper was messily plastered in strips left with huge gaps on the wall. And the floor, while it did look like a mirror, it was however wet with god knows what Mey-Rin could've cleaned it with this time. Ciel quickly dodged out of the way from Pluto almost crashing into him as he slid across the floor on his bottom. The chandelier looked as if it'd fall any minute dangling from side to side making a loud creaking noise. Each of the servants twiddled with their fingers and noticeable sweats fell from their foreheads. Ciel sighed; he figured something like this would happen.

"I can't take this," he groaned as he headed for the stairs carefully trying not to slip on the wet surface. Sebastian followed him not even hinting a scowl at the servants, or in any case believing they stood presence in the manor. The servants stared at the shabby tailcoat upon Sebastian and wondered if a dog had attacked him. Then they sharply looked at Pluto sliding around on the floor like an over-excited puppy. Ciel seemed more empty than normal and closely compared to a ghost when he slowly walked upstairs. Ciel felt himself being lifted again, and Sebastian carried the tired earl to his room without a word to the three blind mice.

The full moon shone brightly outside the window as Sebastian prepared his master for bed, swiftly fastening the buttons of Ciel's nightgown while the light from the glowing candles flickered in the room.

"May I ask you something?" Ciel requested softly, his voice too exhausted to raise volume. Sebastian remained silent and only looked at Ciel who glanced at the bottle causing attention on the desk. "Are...are you normal now?"

Quietness filled the bedroom. Sebastian remained silent and concentrated on Ciel's eye which produced firmness and yet concern. His gloved hands removed the eye-patch from his other eye, untying the knot from the back of his head.

"Well then tell me," Ciel repeated adding solemn to his tone. "You smell like rubbish but I still need a clear answer."

Sebastian stood up and suddenly smiled. "Then no..." he replied with a slight slur. "I'm afraid I am still rather drunk."

Ciel shot him a somehow unsurprised look. "Heavily?" he inquired.

"Well..." the demon butler murmured scratching his head. Ciel looked again at the bottle, the temptation growing by every second. "Maybe so..." Sebastian went on. "Or maybe not."

"You don't even know, do you?" Ciel snapped crossing his arms, ready to smack Sebastian upside on the head. Sebastian could only smirk letting a chuckle sound from his lips.

"Have I ever told you that you look darn adorable when you get angry?"

Ciel gritted his teeth and reached for the bottle, his fingertips almost touching it when Sebastian grabbed it first, holding it in front of Ciel. "Is this what you want?" he asked examining the bottle.

"Yes, now drink it," Ciel ordered tucking himself in bed but not taking his eyes off Sebastian. "It is for your own good." The bottle was suddenly handed back to him and what words came after that shocked Ciel in more ways than one.

"I shall not," Sebastian said. Ciel rose immediately from his bed but Sebastian placed him back down calmly. "Go to sleep now, you brat..." he muttered under his breath, not responding to the furious look displayed on Ciel's face. As he left the room and shut the door, Ciel gripped tightly with anger at the bottle in his hands. If he had enough energy in his lungs he could rage and shout for hours, not to mention he was starving and hadn't drank a cup of tea all day. _Did he just refuse my order?_ He thought as he clenched tighter. _Who the hell does he think he is? Oh wait a minute. He's drunk so apparently that gives him the right to act like a fool!_ Ciel turned to face the window with his head sinking in the pillow.

"I will just have to force this potion down that demon's throat myself," he muttered closing his eyes, "Whether he wants me to or not."

Ciel fell asleep almost instantly and through the night tossed and turned in the covers.

* * *

A crowd of enraged citizens raised their fists in the air. They yelled horrible things and gathered around an execution happening in London, sneering and glaring carrying axes, pitchforks and other weapons besides guns. The Queen sat in an elegant chair like a doll while the executioner set the victim up to be killed. Was a witch about to be burned? Was a criminal about to be hanged? None of those things were happening, because a tall man in a tailcoat with raven black hair had his head in position as a giant blade was lifted slowly above his neck. A Guillotine, and Sebastian looked down with no intention to fight back. Ciel was standing behind it with handcuffs on his wrists, being the next person to have his head chopped off. He pleaded innocent but the crowd ignored him and one citizen spat at his face. His head turned to the Queen who silently pointed her arm sharp as an arrow, and the blade was released, dropping dangerously fast defying the rules of time. In a millisecond it all ended with the sound of people cheering as a head fell into the basket.

* * *

Ciel bolted from his bed panting heavily, beads of sweat running down his face. His heart thumped hard against his chest as he scanned the room and flopped back on his bed with relief. "It was only a terrible nightmare," he sighed putting his hand to his forehead. A knock sounded on the door and Mey-Rin timidly opened it. Ciel got to work wrapping the eye patch around his eye.

"Uh, Young Master?" she called nervously.

"What is it?" Ciel asked stretching his arms lazily. "Did something break?"

"No, we have a visitor," Mey-Rin answered.

"And who's here?" he probed with no hint of interest. Mey-Rin fiddled with her thumbs and stuttered.

"Um...Lady Elizabeth sir."

Ciel froze on the spot. His excited fiancee was here in the manor expecting him to be up and dressed and ready for another day of enthusiastic chaos.

"Where is Sebastian?" he asked suddenly.

"Err...I believe he's in the kitchen," Mey-Rin said knowing this was the longest conversation she and Ciel shared. "Must be making something delicious, he must."

The kitchen? This spelled disaster. Ciel shooed the maid away and slipped off his nightgown, dressing himself for the second time and clutching the bottle from the bed. He checked the sheets for any red liquid that may have spilled onto it, and when it appeared clean, Ciel marched out of the room and hurried to the kitchen. As soon as he found it he flung the door open with a barren swing.

"Sebasti- huh?"

On the floor Sebastian slept soundly near the stove, his mouth slightly open looking almost like Pluto by the way he was positioned. Ciel approached the sleeping butler with a surprised stare, but then it changed to an amused smirk. He realised this was the perfect opportunity.

"Passed out, are you?" he grinned as he unhooked the lid from the bottle as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Sebastian. He could feel his face flush a touch but he couldn't figure out why. The liquid was only a few centimetres from Sebastian's mouth when a loud squeal jolted Ciel out of focus, pouring a heap of liquid into it. Some of it trickled down Sebastian's neck and it made him look like he was coughing up blood. Ciel grabbed a damp napkin and wiped Sebastian's face. "This will be the first and last time I will do anything like this," he grumbled. A drowsy moan sounded from Sebastian and Ciel tiptoed out of the kitchen, locking the door behind him when all of a sudden he jumped with fright. Lizzie's face peered extremely close near his, her light green eyes sparkling and a lively smile reached to her cheeks.

"Hello! Oh, I've missed you so much!" she squealed and span the boy excitedly around on the spot. Giggling she hugged him and rubbed her cheeks against his, babbling on about how insanely cute her fiancé was, and all Ciel could do was put up with it and hope for the best. Lizzie squeezed him like a teddy bear and didn't notice Ciel was struggling to breathe. To him it felt like wearing that corset again but only tighter.

"L-Lizzie…I can't…" he choked. Elizabeth gasped and immediately released Ciel with an upset look.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed patting his back. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. I just couldn't help it, that's all. I just-"

Ciel took her hands and planted a small smile, gazing at her in a way of telling her everything was alright, though he gave away a couple of coughs. A faint blush spread across Lizzie's cheeks and her eyes widened. She smiled back sweetly. _That shut her up, _Ciel thought feeling good to himself that he had things under control.

But boy was he wrong. Unexpectedly a hard thump hit upon the kitchen door. It seemed that Sebastian was disturbed and tried to escape. Perfect. Ciel ignored it however Lizzie certainly didn't. "What on earth was that?" she wondered.

"What's what?" he asked, linking arms with hers like a gentleman. "Why don't we take a walk in the courtyard? Today is a lovely day for it."

Almost instantly Lizzie completely forgotten about the noise in the kitchen and strode through the corridor with Ciel walking beside her. They talked but Lizzie seemed to talk the most, as if that wasn't a surprise. Meanwhile there came more thuds and bangs on the kitchen door from a persistent Sebastian. Because he was somnolent for some reason he couldn't do it the easy way and simply kick down the door. The liquid from the potion had stained on the collar of his shirt, as evidence that it may have something to do with his drowsiness. He rested for a minute and took a few steps back, charged towards the door and...BAM!

Ciel and Lizzie heard the explosion as they arrived at the entrance to the courtyard. "Did you hear that?" Lizzie asked taking this as an opportunity to snuggle against Ciel. "It was awfully loud-"

"Yes, it must've been Bard again," Ciel interrupted. "We shouldn't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Lizzie questioned raising her eyebrow up. Ciel sighed and held the door handle.

"Now is not the time for that," he said offering his hand. "Now is the time to forget our cares."

Ciel opened the door and led Lizzie into the elegant courtyard. He was right; it was a lovely day to go outside. The magnificent blue sky spread like the ocean and only a few clouds were out, and the grass never looked greener. Ciel showed her the beds of roses in beautiful colours of red, pink and white, but lost her grip when Lizzie ran to the marble fountain giggling when she saw three blue-jays splashing in the water. The sunshine made her flaxen hair look lighter and the orange dress she wore perfected with the glow on her skin. Ciel couldn't help but stare, but not only because she was in hyper-mode and had to be watched constantly. Even though the daughter of the Marquess often irritates him to the nerve, sweet and sometimes feisty Elizabeth Middleford was to be Ciel's future wife.

And he couldn't be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

**PP12: Okay-dokie! Last chapter finished. Thank. Goodness. I apologise for the ridiculous wait but with going back to school and all...let's just say I had the case of the Writer's Block (I hate it when that happens!) But no worries! I'm back to work! Once again THANK YOU for your kind reviews; they really encouraged me to keep writing. Please send in more and don't be afraid to add some handy ideas for the future chapters.**

* * *

Elizabeth sat with Ciel on the grass as the cool morning breeze gusted in the air. She was occupied making daisy chains while Ciel gazed at the clouds with his mind in a drift. The peaceful courtyard seemed enough to put someone to sleep, and Ciel often felt his eyelids droop and his shoulders weighing down on him. A minute later he decided to rest his back on the lawn, slowly closing his eyes…

"Ciel!" Lizzie's voice exclaimed. Ciel held back the urge to groan and fluttered his eye open. His fiancée tied the two ends of the daisy chain to make a bracelet and gave it to Ciel with a smile. "I made this for you!"

Ciel politely took it and noticed the chain was far too big for his wrist. Lizzie had yet to learn measurement he figured. "Thank you," he said. Lizzie blushed and shifted closer next to Ciel.

"The courtyard is very pretty," she smiled spotting a cloud shaped like a cat, then a bird, and a large clumpy shape that couldn't be told from a dinosaur or a house. A few leaves danced in the wind, tumbling and doing loop-to-loops in the air. Lizzie stood up and pulled Ciel to his feet. "I have a great idea," she beamed and skipped over to a flowering tree which blossomed pink flowers. _Elizabeth and an idea?_ Ciel thought as he followed her. _Oh boy._

The blossomed leaves dangled like curtains providing shade from the sun, about five centre meters from the ground. Ciel was certain it was a willow tree. _However I've never heard of a willow tree that looked like that._ He parted the leaves away and found Elizabeth sitting against the trunk with a cheerful smile, beckoning him to come closer. Ciel stiffened a little and approached her. The two heard chirping within the branches and Ciel looked up to see a nest that belonged to two blue-jays.

"Alright," he said. "What is your great idea you had in mind?"

Lizzie's playful smile grew wider and she rose to intertwine her hands with Ciel's. "When was the last time we did anything romantic together?" she asked sweetly. Ciel widened his eye and looked around at the amount of privacy the two had, except for the blue-jays, but completely covered by the curtain of leaves. An uncomfortable feeling churned in his stomach and he pulled away from her.

"Lizzie, you should know that we're only thirteen..." he reminded her, backing away. Lizzie cocked her head sideways and a puzzled look showed on her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I was thinking we could have a lovely tea party under this tree."

"A tea party?" Ciel questioned before a sea of relief washed over him. Lizzie nodded enthusiastically, raising her arms and twirling around.

"This place is perfect for it!" she said with excitement. "Not to mention the cutest hideout I've ever seen!" She continued squealing and Ciel took a deep sigh. In his life he never dreamt of drinking tea where everything is pink and girly, but then again, he _was _betrothed to a rather girly fiancée.

"Sounds fine," he replied bluntly.

In an abrupt moment Lizzie pulled Ciel into a hug, nearly tipping him over like she always did. Ciel returned the hug but an uneasy look fell on his face, mostly because the hug was just as tight as the last.

"How wonderful! You, me and Sebastian, oh! I can't wait!"

The look of uneasiness on Ciel's face suddenly turned to shock. "S...Sebastian?" He blinked.

"Well of course, silly!" Lizzie smiled rolling her eyes. "Who else is going to pour the tea?"

Ciel didn't answer and his heart thumped wildly against his chest. How could he tell Elizabeth his butler was drunk out of his mind? Could he say he was sick? As much as he wanted to postpone, Ciel suddenly saw the ecstatic look in Lizzie's eyes, her lime green irises penetrating through his as if constantly saying 'Do it or you'll be cruel to me!' For an innocent young girl he realised she can be very demanding and no one should dare get her upset. Ciel had no choice. Now all he needed to know was how to pull it off.

"I'll just...get him then," he excused himself before quickly turning his head back at Lizzie. "Stay here. I'm sure the birds should keep you entertained."

He sprinted from the pink willow tree, running across the lawn and passing the trimmed hedges and rose gardens. Ciel found the back entrance of the manor and went inside, panting heavily before marching through the corridor in hot pursuit. _That potion should've worked by now,_ he thought praying that it did and everything would finally go back to being normal. However he came across the hallway and a wooden door laid flat on the carpet, its hinges ripped off near the opening of the kitchen. Ciel stared with utter surprise and walked towards it. When he stepped inside he gritted his teeth; of course the damn butler was out of sight. On the tiled floor the bottle was in shattered pieces of glass, some of the red liquid spilt all over the place.

"Fantastic." He muttered with annoyance. "Where could he go now?"

Suddenly he gasped and immediately ran out the kitchen and back outside into the courtyard, the bright sunlight bursting in his view. He dashed through a pilaster of trimmed hedges and swerved his way around several colourful flowerbeds as he looked for the pink willow tree. Ciel stopped towards a hedge maze and shook his head, not wanting to risk running in circles an entire day. He turned away from it and after a few encounters with more gardens, Ciel finally found the pink willow tree that stood out like a lit light bulb in a dark room.

A cheerful laugh from Elizabeth sounded from within the tree and Ciel knew she wasn't alone. He slowly approached it and through the tiny gaps of the blossomed leaves could make out a tall figure elegantly pouring tea.

_Sebastian! _

Ciel abruptly drew away the leaves and froze with surprise. His fiancée waved at him with a cup of tea held in her other hand. Next to her Sebastian smiled at his stunned master. Sebastian's hair was no longer a mess, in fact tidier than ever, and his filthy rags were replaced with his signature black tailcoat. He finished pouring the tea and bowed.

"Young Master, might I ask, have you gotten thinner?" he asked with no mumbles or heavy slurs. Ciel snapped out of his stare and sat next to Lizzie, receiving a cup of Earl Grey. He looked at it suspiciously and after gazing at it he gulped it down instantly.

"My lord, slow down. You might choke on your tea," Sebastian said with an amused smile. Ciel stopped and looked at Lizzie who giggled innocently. He looked again at Sebastian with a shocked gaze. One thing he knew for certain was that the potion worked (thank god), but then he began to wonder what exactly _was _used in that potion, or how long it would last. What if the Undertaker tricked him? If that damn shinigami toyed with his butler he swore he would strangle the life out of him with his own long grey hair.

"Isn't this place lovely?" Lizzie said suddenly as she nuzzled against Ciel's shoulder.

"Yes," Sebastian smiled. "This tree was planted about a month ago, and it would seem we have a few visitors as well." He looked up at the nest and a blue-jay flew down to him, landing on his finger. Lizzie watched with awe as Sebastian petted it softly.

"Wow! You must love animals!" she beamed.

"Cats in particular," Sebastian replied letting the blue-jay fly to her nest. Ciel drank the last amount of his tea and smirked.

"It's too bad I _am _allergic to them," he provoked making Lizzie laugh. Sebastian chuckled also as a gentle breeze blew against the leaves. As it did, tiny specks of pollen glided around them, tickling the noses of Ciel and Elizabeth. Sebastian looked around and stood to his feet.

"I believe this area wouldn't be the wisest spot after all," he decided.

"I agree," Ciel nodded. "It's irritating me."

Lizzie sneezed and rubbed her nose, nodding also. "But what about the birds?" she asked with a worried look.

"There's no need to worry," Sebastian said leading the two away from the tree. "Where the nest is should be high enough to avoid the pollen. They like it there and we shouldn't interfere. Besides…" He crouched down to reach Elizabeth's height. "This month is their mating season," he whispered in her ear. Lizzie gasped and her eyes widened.

"Oh! How cute!" she squealed and she looked back at the pink willow tree. Sebastian looked at Ciel and chuckled.

"I shall escort you both in the manor," he smiled placing his hand on his crest. "We are already due for the young master's violin lesson."

Ciel sharply faced Sebastian but was interrupted by Lizzie who flung towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Can I watch you while you practice?" she asked. "I always wanted to hear you play."

"I…well…" Ciel stammered.

"But of course," Sebastian offered kindly. "I'm sure your support will help him focus."

Ciel glared at his butler and forced a smile for Elizabeth. _More like distraction if you ask me, _he echoed in his thoughts. Lizzie held his hand and kissed his cheek.

"I'm very happy we got to spend time together," she smiled sweetly. Sebastian couldn't help but hold back his laughter when he saw the blush left on Ciel's face.

The sun began to set slowly as they walked through the courtyard, the sky changing from an ocean blue to a smoky teal with pinkish streaks, the clouds becoming orange from the sun. Fluttering butterflies greeted them and as expected, Lizzie ran after them as soon as they fluttered away. When they reached the back entrance of the manor, Lizzie was the first to prance through the doorway. Ciel followed behind while Sebastian took a final glance of the courtyard, grinned and slowly shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Express the timbre with emotion," Sebastian directed as he conducted Ciel with a bow in his hand. Music filled the room in uplifting tunes that came from the violin Ciel played, his eyes shut and his fingers moving delicately along the neck of the instrument. Lizzie watched with an interested smile and while she felt a bundle of energy within herself wanting to dance, she remained seated in her chair. The melody sounded astonishing yet it was obvious it belonged to a beginner, and Lizzie noticed that Ciel struggled mastering the tricky bits. Little did they realise that eavesdropping against the door were the three stooges, entranced by the tune.

"Very nice, I think that will do us for now," Sebastian said lowering the bow. The music stopped and Lizzie clapped her hands. Ciel wiped his brow which caught the attention of Sebastian. "Exhausted already?" he teased.

"Shut up," Ciel threw back at him. "You made me do a difficult piece."

"And it was lovely!" Lizzie squealed clasping her hands together. Ciel measly smiled back and Sebastian glimpsed at the door, certain he could hear commotion coming from it. He walked towards it and swang it open, revealing the servants falling clumsily to his feet. They looked up at him nervously.

"Hi Sebastian," Bard said with a tense smile.

"What on earth are you three up to?" he demanded, fixing a cold, hard stare. Bard scratched his head while Mey-Rin and Finny wailed their excuses.

"We-we didn't mean to!" Finny stammered.

"It's just, the young master sounded incredible, yes he did!" Mey-Rin blurted out.

Sebastian sighed at the morons. "Shouldn't you be preparing for tonight instead of dawdling about?" Immediately, Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin straightened themselves and dashed off in a hurry.

"Tonight?" Ciel inquired, appearing beside Sebastian. "What's the special occasion?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded at Lizzie. "We will be receiving a guest joining dinner, aquatinting Lady Elizabeth also."

Another unexpected guest. Ciel didn't respond since he'd already gotten used to those sorts of things.

"Yes, Lady Francis will be arriving in an hour," Sebastian added taking out his pocket watch.

Ciel paused and widened his eye. Lady Francis. Hearing that name was enough to make the earl slightly panicked, especially when it belonged to the strictest noblewoman he knew. But he glanced at his butler and his doubts began to fade. At least he wasn't drunk anymore. And this is Sebastian Michaelis we're talking about. What could possibly go wrong?

"Lady Elizabeth, why don't you help yourself to our spare dresses after spending so much time in the courtyard?" Sebastian offered. Lizzie accepted with a delighted squeal, much to Ciel's expectation. Young girls simply can't refuse pretty dresses. Sebastian led Lizzie out the room and found Mey-Rin sweeping the carpets. She looked at him with a noticeable blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Mey-Rin," Sebastian started firmly.

"Y-yes…Sebastian?" Mey-Rin stuttered nervously.

"Would you guide Lady Elizabeth upstairs and see that she is changed into a suitable dress? I'll let you decide on which one she should wear." He directed with that charming tone that made Mey-Rin's inner self go insane. But she nodded and instantly Lizzie went beside her, talking to the maid as they walked down the hallway, leaving Sebastian and Ciel to themselves. Sebastian turned to his master and smirked in a teasing way.

"Let's get you washed, my Lord," he suggested, able to sense the 'stench' Ciel possessed. Towards a human he smelt of nothing, however it's a different story when in front of a demon.

"Fine," Ciel answered bluntly. He had to admit, he did need a bath after roaming around in London. "So, Aunt Francis is coming?" he asked walking out the room.

"Yes," Sebastian replied. "It was Lady Elizabeth's idea after all."

Ciel didn't sound too surprised when he heard that. _Of course it was, _he thought as the two strode down the corridor.

An hour passed by and the servants were preparing the hall, at least they thought they did. Really it was Sebastian who put it all together as always. All they did was relax until the real work should commence.

"I'm glad Sebastian's feeling better!" Finny said merrily.

"Yeah, he was really actin' weird," Bard added puffing on a cigarette.

Mey-Rin slowly walked down the stairs and Lizzie followed behind her, wearing a pink frilly dress sowed with ribbons and laces. A simple hairpiece was added to her blonde hair embodied with a bright bold flower.

"I love it!" Lizzie declared twirling around. Next Ciel appeared at the top of the staircase with Sebastian at his side. He was dressed in one of his best clothing with was a dark blue outfit and neck bow, and he wore his signature family ring proudly on his finger. Amazingly Lizzie stayed put until Ciel reached to the bottom of the stairs, and then she gave him a gentle hug. The _rare _kind, like Ciel's soul, which Sebastian couldn't wait to devour. "You look perfect," she gushed.

The sound of a doorbell rang and Ciel stiffened. Lizzie squeezed his hand and smiled at his fiancé, and Ciel smiled back relieved that he had support. Sebastian walked towards the door and with grace opened it, and an unamused Lady Francis stood before him. He bowed and offered his hand.

"Welcome, we have been expecting you," he greeted and he elegantly led her inside the manor. Lady Francis scanned the hall with her sharp, dangerous eyes and a look of satisfaction fell on her face.

"Well," she began, "At least your manor looks presentable."

She approached Ciel and promptly held out her hand, expecting a gentleman-like kiss. Ciel pecked it, but with not much grace as Sebastian. The two shared a staring contest, and it seemed that Lady Francis was winning. Ciel cleared his throat and forced his mouth to say something gratifying.

"Hello Aunt Francis," was all he could say. Lady Francis simply turned to her daughter, eyeing the pink frilly dress she wore.

"I see Ciel has taken care of you Elizabeth," she retorted in that tone Lizzie knew she was in trouble. Sneaking out was one of the many instincts Lady Francis knew of her daughter. Ciel noticed it too and glanced at Sebastian, urging him to do something. On cue, Sebastian appeared beside her.

"Dinner is now ready, my lady," he informed with a smile. "Shall we go in the dining room?"

"Let's," Lady Francis said sternly. "I look forward to see what's in store."

Sebastian guided the three into the dining room, sat them in their chairs and left to finish the main course. Ciel couldn't help but think what would happen if Sebastian hadn't drank that potion and was still drunk…in front of Lady Francis. He thought of one word: disaster. But he shook it off and focused on impressing his aunt, which wasn't working well as planned. She looked bored, uninterested, like she wanted to end her visit and return home with the attitude to punish Lizzie. Ciel couldn't let that happen. When Sebastian returned with the entree, Ciel motioned Sebastian to come near him, and Sebastian knelt down to listen.

"What is it my Lord?" he asked.

"Set up some entertainment," Ciel whispered. "And make sure it's memorable. That's an order."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian replied, and Ciel never expected to be glad to hear those words again.

* * *

The dinner was a success, according to the smile left on Lady Francis as she and Elizabeth walked outside where their carriage parked waiting for them.

"I must say," She admitted with an uplifting tone, "I'm impressed with you, butler."

Sebastian smiled at the noblewoman and bowed. "If I couldn't provide entertainment for our guest, then what kind of butler would I be?"

Lizzie looked at her mother in a pleading way, and when Lady Francis nodded, Lizzie thanked her and approached Ciel with a shy smile. Wait, Elizabeth being shy? What went on? Ciel stared at her, mainly her eyes, illuminated by the light coming from inside. He didn't say anything; he couldn't say anything. He never expected Elizabeth to look so beautiful. For the first time she looked like a radiant goddess to him. Ciel predicted a hug the moment they stared at each other, but instead Lizzie slowly leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against his. A pang of adrenaline shot through Ciel and he closed his eyes, taking in the romantic moment. Their first kiss lingered for a while until they parted, said their goodbyes, and Lizzie ran to her mother with an excited squeal before departing. Ciel watched their carriage drive away and didn't notice Sebastian smirking with amusement.

"My, my," he teased, "I suppose that went rather well, don't you think?"

"Zip your trap," Ciel ordered, but Sebastian continued smiling as they went inside and prepared for retirement.

If you're wondering how the dinner achieved perfectly, it was Sebastian who provided the jokes that gave Lady Francis her pleasing smile. They affected Lizzie the most, and even Ciel smiled at a few one-liners. The meal was of course delicious, and the servants were able to help out as well exceptionally without any accidents. To put it frankly, it was one of those many events that worked as planned thanks to a certain demon butler. As Sebastian poured Ciel's evening tea, the past two days roamed around Ciel's head like an annoying jingle that could drive someone mad. The advice from Undertaker especially lingered, and while he knew it was all over, Ciel felt uneasiness wash over him. He took this as an opportunity to discuss it further with Sebastian.

"Tell me honestly," he said thinking of the right words to say. "Are...are you-"

He was interuppted when he recieved his cup of tea, and the confused look from his butler.

"Am I what, Master?" he inquired. Ciel sighed and sipped his tea, delighted to smell the aroma once again. He tried again, placing the cup on the china coaster and looking firmly at Sebastian.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked feeling glad he got the words out, but an awkward silence was all that responded. Sebastian raised his eyebrow and finally spoke.

"Why do you wish to know?" the demon butler questioned. Ciel narrowed his eye at him, somehow feeling embarrased. He realised he would never ask his butler how he was feeling; it just wasn't how it worked, however the uneasiness hit again and he summoned the courage to try the third attempt.

"Answer me," he demanded, his voice raising up a little. Sebastian curved his lips to make a smile.

"Well now that you mention it," he replied whilst removing the eye patch covering Ciel's eye, "I do have the slightest headache, and I can't seem to remember most of the events that happened yesterday."

Ciel thought deeply at his butler's response. His proposal what that the potion could've caused all that as a side-effect, the kind that should subside within a few days. "Really?" he asked without a hint of surpise.

"I don't think this is considered normal," Sebastian added, slowly buttoning Ciel's nightgown with amazing skill. Ciel shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he lied.

"For a demon, my Lord?"

When Sebastian finished dressing his master, Ciel yawned and collasped on the bed. Whatever the reason for Sebastian's condition, he didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to forget the last two days he suffered. He wanted to forget that stupid order he put on his butler.

"This discussion is over," Ciel said with a tired voice. Drapping himself in the covers, Ciel closed his heavy eyelids as Sebastian walked silently out of the room holding the candles in his hand. Soon Ciel was left in the darkness waiting for a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning resumed quickly like it only went for a few seconds, and the same normal routine carried out at the Phantomhive manor. Finny destroyed most of the grass with what he thought was weed killer, Mey-Rin broke the seventh (and counting) expensive china, and Bard created an orchestra of loud explosions and bangs within the kitchen. Tanaka caused no trouble at all, holding his tea and laughing softly to himself.

Ciel stared glumly at the pile of paperwork on his desk, reaching almost to the height of his head. Sighing he read through the documents, signing each form in rushed but elegant writing. It's hard to believe that a thirteen-year-old boy would be the founder of the world's largest toy factory, however it was plain to see that he, being still a child, would hate spending time having papers thrown at him like he was some sort of machine. It irritated him to the nerve, he even felt his visible eye twitch when he came across another document. He needed a break; he needed his cup of Earl Grey to soothe his mind. Ciel rang the bell and leaned against his leather chair, trying to ignore the muffled explosions from Bard coming from downstairs. Wonderful. That's just what he needed, another thing to irritate him. Resting his hand against his head he waited for his demon butler to walk through the door, and after two minutes the door didn't open, not even a creak. Ciel rang the bell again and he was still alone in the study. He felt a tingling sensation in his body, an uncomfortable feeling that something went wrong. He glanced back at the door that remained closed and started to get worried, and when waiting became unbearable, he walked out of this study and began his search through the corridors.

"Sebastian! Where are you?" he called being careful not to let the servants hear him. If they found out, the three stooges would be in more panic than him. He imagined them running around the estate like startled mice with the minds of three-year-olds. Ciel figured his butler would be in the records office, he hoped. But then he entered the office and stared in dismay at the empty room. A thought came to him and he sighed with annoyance. _Does this mean I have to search the bloody manor for him again?! _

Striding through the hallway, Ciel went inside each of the rooms hoping that luck would show up, but he slammed the doors shut after a failed attempt to find Sebastian in any of them. As he paced through the hall Ciel suddenly heard a groan coming from Sebastian's quarters. The door was closed but Ciel took his chances with it, swinging it open with an abrupt force. He finally found Sebastian lying on his bed.

"Sebastian?" Ciel muttered and went over to his side. Sebastian lied on his stomach and his face sank into the pillow. He groaned softly, muffled by the pillow, and shifted to his side facing away from Ciel.

"Sebastian! What are you doing lying about? Get up!" Ciel ordered, receiving only a growl from Sebastian. He widened his eye with shock and started shaking his arm furiously. "Wake up!" he urged.

Sebastian heaved a sigh and waved his free arm at Ciel.

"Shut up and make your own damn tea, I am so sick of doing your shit," he grumbled before letting his arm drop and dangle from the side of his bed.

The earl stepped back and dropped his jaw trying to re-think what in the world he just saw.

If only he'd have known demons too can get hangovers.

* * *

**PP12: Oooooooh! What's gonna happen next? X)**


	9. Chapter 9

**PP12: Did you like the last chapter? It was a bit long, but I think that's alright. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji; it belongs to Yana Toboso (I should've put this in at the start of the story, silly me :p)**

* * *

"H…how?" Ciel stammered, his back now against the wall. Sebastian lifted himself from his bed and faced Ciel; God he looked awful. Firstly he didn't suit the frown he put on, his black raven hair was everywhere, and his eyes looked as red as to when he was drunk. He only wore his white sleeved shirt which was wrinkled and drops of sweat slid from his face.

"How," he remarked with a frustrated tone, "Is the same question I ask myself every single day. How the hell do I manage to put up with a brat like you?"

Ciel continued staring at Sebastian mostly with surprise, but soon his blood began to boil and was replaced with anger. "Excuse me?!" he exclaimed fixing his hands on his hips to display his fury. Sebastian raised his hands in defence.

"Wow, you are just as loud and annoying as the idiot's 'work' in the kitchen," he retorted and placed his hand on his forehead, "Which was really a pain in the bloody neck. Can't I at least rest in peace without you barging in here like an angry troll or something?"

"What?" Ciel gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Did his butler seriously just call him a troll? Sebastian threw his arms in the air and flopped back on his bed.

"There! I said it! Now please go away," he sighed and another explosion sounded from downstairs. Sebastian rose up angrily. "That damned son of a-"

"Alright, that's it," Ciel interrupted, holding back the urge to throw something heavy at Sebastian. "We're going to visit the Undertaker, now get up before I force you off."

Nothing happened. Sebastian only glared at his master and refused to move from his bed. Ciel scowled back at him and huffed. "You leave me no choice," he muttered irritably. Ciel reached his hand to grab Sebastian's and tugged it with all his might. The butler didn't budge, and Ciel felt like he was pulling a statue. _Curse his demonic strength! _He shouted in his thoughts. He decided to let go when his arm began to hurt and pierced his blue eye straight into Sebastian's sickly crimson ones. He began to feel stupid for attempting such a useless action. Sebastian smirked and folded his arms.

"You were saying?" he snickered.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Ciel snapped as he uncovered his left eye, revealing the glowing contract seal. "Now we are leaving, that's an order."

"Fine," Sebastian grumbled, slipping on his tailcoat using his demonic speed and moving away from his bed. At least their contract was still in place. Ciel followed behind and a whole hive of questions buzzed in his head. Sebastian only groaned in pain; his back felt like a crowbar was jammed into it, and his breath ponged with the smell of alcohol. Ciel led the way through the hall and proceeded down the staircase, constantly checking behind him to see if Sebastian didn't wander off.

"What?" Sebastian barked when Ciel looked at him for the third time. Ciel rolled his eye irritated with his butler's new behaviour. He compared him to an ill-tempered teenager being grounded for a month, and just when he thought things couldn't get worse, the three stooges decided to show up in front of him.

"Oi, where're you two goin'?" Bard asked first with his cigarette dangling from his lips. Out of all the morons he had to face, Ciel particularly didn't want these three to be the ones sticking their noses in. No way was he afraid of them; you'd have to be an even bigger moron to fear these idiots. He quickly thought of an answer (he's Ciel Phantomhive. He can do that sort of thing).

"We have business to attend to," Ciel informed to the three, "Carry out your jobs while we're gone, we'll be back soon."

"Yes sir!" Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny saluted and Ciel almost regretted trusting them to look after the estate without causing it to fall into shambles. But he thought of Sebastian and realised there were bigger things to worry about.

"I honestly don't know why I hired those morons," Sebastian groused as he watched the servants hurrying to their work places, "They're complete idiots. Not to mention worthless amateurs unlike me. I mean really, I can do just about anything and all those three ever do is-"

"It'll be over, it'll be over," Ciel whispered continually, not paying attention to Sebastian's rambling. They reached the door which to Ciel felt like an hour and when it opened the door almost smacked Sebastian in the face. Ciel stopped it just in time; he wouldn't want another little thing to get Sebastian angry. The carriage ride to London was overcome with silence, much to Ciel's relief, but it certainly didn't make anything better with the grimacing look on his butler's face, not to mention he was staring right at Ciel with fuming red eyes. Awkwardly Ciel faced the window and felt that look from Sebastian pang like a bullet through his skull. If looks could kill, Ciel wouldn't have made it out the estate alive. The carriage suddenly pulled to a stop and Sebastian was the first to step outside, before Ciel irritably followed him out and stood with him before the Undertaker's shop.

"That loon?" Sebastian groaned and took a step back. "You're on your own."

"No." Ciel grabbed Sebastian's wrist and dragged him into the shop, angrily swinging the door open and once again that same eerie atmosphere surrounded them inside the empty shop. Ciel's eye cast over the line of coffins and prepared for the shinigami to leap out from one of them with that ludicrous grin, but suddenly he heard the sound of a heavy lid being lifted and he spun around to see Sebastian fitting himself inside a coffin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian lied vertically inside the coffin and closed his eyes. "I'm going to rest here for a while," he said with a tired voice, "So don't disturb me or you might find your head ripped clean off."

Almost as if expected a familiar voice echoed within the shop followed by a mocking chuckle. "Ahh...I see the potion took effect..."

The Undertaker sat on a high shelf dangling his legs from the edge with a biscuit between his teeth, twiddling with a lock of his plaited hair. Startled Ciel noticed him and put his hand on his heart with shock. _How does he do that? _He wondered as Undertaker jumped down and loomed before the boy, placing his hands firmly on the earl's shoulders. Ciel tried to back away but he found himself staring at the Undertaker's creepy grin. Damn, he couldn't escape that penetrating smile that could surely kill someone within a second. He felt a slight shiver crawling up his back when Undertaker began to stroke his jawline with his sharp black fingernail. That's just one of the many tricks he uses to scare customers, but with Ciel he particularly liked to play with.

"About that," Ciel said attempting not to stare directly at the gaps between the locks of grey hair covering Undertaker's eyes. "Your potion didn't work."

Undertaker loosened his grip and his energetic smile formed into a frown. "How?" he asked, tapping his chin. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and furiously swang his arm around to display the hung-over Sebastian getting out of the coffin and kicking it with a groan.

"Look at this!" Ciel shouted angrily, "My butler is now worse than before!"

Indeed the earl was right. Sebastian gave the beautifully decorated coffin another kick and ended up dinting it when he did. "Curse these damn coffins," he growled softly. Undertaker took out a biscuit and studied Sebastian giving the coffin another hard kick. He began swearing under his breath which appalled Ciel's ears and soon when Sebastian sharply faced them with a dangerous glare, Ciel looked away and folded his arms uncomfortably. The Undertaker however nodded and gnawed on his biscuit.

"Yes, this appears to be normal," he said with a grin creeping on his face. Hearing this Ciel stared with outrage at the shinigami, clenching his fist irritably.

"Normal?!" Ciel shouted at him. "Are you joking or are you originally a mad man?"

"Oh my…this is peculiar."

The Undertaker glanced at Sebastian who was still chucking a fit and returned his look back at Ciel. "Tell me young Lord, have you ever been taught of hangovers?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Hangovers?" Ciel inquired lifting his eye brow.

"These are the certain effects that happen after someone is intoxicated, usually consisting aggravating pain all over the body," Undertaker explained whilst leaning against a vertical coffin. "I suppose when you're young they don't tell you these things, don't they?"

"So you're saying my butler is having a hangover?" Ciel asked him. Undertaker nodded in response. Now everything made sense to Ciel which was a huge relief, but then a sentiment of concern began to clog his throat and he painfully swallowed it down. "How long will that last?"

The Undertaker shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know."

Ciel gnashed his teeth and spat at the shinigami. "What do you mean you don't know?! You're the one who gave me this potion in the first place so you should-"

"For Satan's sake, shut up!" a new voice erupted. Sebastian clamped his hands to his ears and his eyes started throbbing slightly. A dark shadowy aura gathered above him perfectly displaying the rage he showed, and Ciel wasn't prepared when he suddenly charged towards him and grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him off his feet. Ciel squirmed and kicked his feet.

"Let me down!" he demanded and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You are a little insolent brat aren't you? You can't even use your manners."

"I said put me down!" Ciel repeated furiously, using most of his energy to stun the demon with his outburst. Undertaker only watched in amusement.

"You want me to put you down?" Sebastian asked raising him higher. "Say 'please'."

"If you don't put me down this instant I will-"

"Ah-ah-ah, no," the demon butler reminded using his free hand to motion the 'no' signal. Irritated Ciel reached to scratch Sebastian's face, but it made him look like a feisty kitten instead. At this moment Undertaker wasn't sure if he could keep in his laughter.

"You know the words, my Lord," Sebastian said and Ciel sighed impatiently; he felt like he was five years old again being asked to say 'please', especially when it came from his butler.

"I'm waiting," Sebastian pressed on. Now he was really getting irritating. Ciel knew he had to humiliate himself in order to finish this.

"_Please _put me down," Ciel asked finally, giving him his innocent look he practised so well. Sebastian smiled with satisfaction.

"That's better," he rewarded and released the boy, letting him drop and land on his bottom with a hard thud. Ciel got himself up and he heard laughter, that laughter being the Undertaker who cackled wildly and fell on the floor. Ciel glared at him but the Undertaker didn't stop, breathing uncontrollably for air and desperately trying to lift himself up.

"You think this is amusing?" Ciel snapped. More laughter came out which answered his question.

"I've never….oh I never…" Undertaker breathed and his violent laughing subsided to active giggles. Ciel narrowed his eye in frustration and helped the shinigami to his feet. "As always your butler grants me the true gift of laughter," he chuckled, "I'm starting to fond this change for a while."

"Well I don't!" Ciel snarled practically shouting to the top of his lungs. "This is absurd! Couldn't this potion fix this hangover as well?"

"Nothing can!" Undertaker laughed. "It's what must be dealt with."

"So I just have to suffer for who knows how long with this…this madness?!" Ciel shouted, his blood beginning to boil and his fist clenched so tight he felt his fingernails stabbing the palm of his hand. Undertaker stopped laughing and his smile grew wide.

"Well with all due respect," he replied peering closer to his face, "Wasn't it your idea in the first place to order a demon to drink tons of alcohol?"

Something in Ciel's heart shattered, mostly pride, but he didn't show it. He only turned to the door with his head held high when really it felt like a weight was placed on it.

"Sebastian, let's go," he called as he opened the door. With a groan Sebastian followed him out the shop and received a piercing slap on the cheek, and the grimace from Ciel. Just when he was about to yell at him they both heard a familiar feminine voice echoing in the streets. It belonged to a man however and Ciel's stomach twisted when he realised who it was. _Dear God no…_

"BASSY!"

Grell ran towards Sebastian inviting him into a hug, spreading his arms and gaining speed the closer he got to him. He lunged for the embrace but ended up falling face-first on the pavement when Sebastian got out of the way. He frowned at what he saw next. Walking formally towards him was a shinigami wearing glasses and his brown hair was pushed back, and he wore a stern expression that belonged to no one but William T. Spears. He tipped his glasses and glared at the demon butler.

"I thought I smelt a rat," he groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

**PP12: Chapter 10 everybody! WOW, over 70 reviews! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

William T. Spears solemnly stared long and hard at Sebastian, his eyes showing disgust. _This is bad, _thought Ciel, and it seemed Sebastian just made the situation worse. The shadowy aura surrounded above his head again and his irises flashed a bright red.

"Well if it isn't the four-eyed tight-ass I like to call William," Sebastian retorted as soon as they were standing face to face. Ciel buried his face in his hands, cursing himself silently. Grell overheard and poked his head up to listen. William suddenly ruffled with his nose, making an expression that meant he smelt something awful.

"You reek," he glowered. "I suppose I was right, that filth you retain is something of a rat after all. Revolting; this is exactly the reason you demons disgust me."

Suddenly Grell leaped to his feet and stood protectively in front of Sebastian.

"You can't call him a rat!" he spat shielding the demon with his arms, "My darling Seba-chan is but a majestic wolf in the moonlight which is far more special than just some rat!"

William widened his eyes a little, but it wasn't like he didn't expect it. However Grell wasn't done yet. His cheeks burned a flaming red and he slid his hands all over his body, moaning yearningly.

"He is my lovely black knight in shining armour!" he continued longingly, "How I crave for a kiss, or if he prefers, I wouldn't mind a bit of tongue…and maybe…a playful fight under the covers."

Sebastian shuddered and felt his insides want to escape from his mouth. Ciel did the same as goose-bumps travelled like a plague all over his skin.

"Mr Sutcliff, it looks like you are asking to be demoted further," William stated pushing back his glasses. Unoffended Grell puckered and put his hands on his hips.

"You can't separate me from my Sebby-chan! If fate denies our love then let us be the tragic lovers from Romeo and Juliet!" Grell turned to Sebastian and got down on his knee not noticing the infuriated glare he received in return.

"My sweet darling Bassy, let's say we run away together where the two of us will-"

A gloved hand aggressively clutched Grell's throat and he immediately stopped babbling. Ciel and William watched in surprise as Sebastian slammed the reaper into the nearest wall while his glowing eyes pierced dangerously into his. He clenched tighter at Grell's neck, causing the reaper's face to go purple.

"Listen here, redhead," Sebastian growled gritting his teeth, "If you ever call me that word again I will snip every lock of that ridiculous hair until you're as bald as a baby."

With that Sebastian threw Grell like a javelin towards the wall behind him and grinned when he heard a loud crash and the painful groans that came from Grell after that. Ciel stared with disbelief, his mouth hanging open. William sighed and shook his head.

"My God that felt good!" Sebastian praised. He turned his head to William and began cracking his knuckles. "Now then, where were we?"

"Careful demon," said William readying his scythe, "You might want to get rid of that disgraceful aura before you surely grow savage."

"I believe that is the point," Sebastian snarled walking towards him. William tipped his glasses again and blocked from an incoming attack from Sebastian with his scythe.

"And by doing that you are setting a bad example to your master," William countered, "Which in your term is unacceptable for a butler to do."

The black aura grew thicker and Sebastian's eye twitched. "Master, do I have permission to kick his teeth in right now?"

"No! Now let's get out of here before someone sees us!" Ciel shouted before Grell clamped his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Let them fight," Grell blushed with a lovesick grin, "We shouldn't interrupt their passionate battle for the damsel in distress! Oh, I don't know which side I should choose!" Ciel rolled his eye in disgust as Grell became the new cheerleader and leaped around on his toes. "Yes! A demon against a reaper! It's all very exciting!"

"Sebastian, can we go now?" Ciel asked with an impatient sigh.

"In a moment," the demon butler answered and soon the aura had gathered to the point that sickly colours of purple showed and angry swirls tousled about. Ciel felt the need to do something but was certain he could get himself killed if he interfered.

"Let me tell you what I'm going to do to you," Sebastian began, his voice low and threatening, "First I will take those glasses because they make you look silly, and then I will smash them into pieces and shove the glass splinters down your throat."

"Touch my spectacles and you're done for." William snarled with a sharp look in his eyes. Sebastian grinned and ignored the girly squeals coming from Grell, taking out his silverware from his tailcoat. Ciel noticed and began to panic.

"Sebastian, now would be a good time to-"

"And another thing," Sebastian interrupted preparing to stab the reaper with his knives and forks, "I never truly liked you either, so it wouldn't be so much trouble to kill you when I- _CAT!_"

A small black cat wandered in the distance and Sebastian ran after it, forgetting the little fight he planned with William. Confused the reaper turned around and saw Sebastian chasing the cat after it became scared and dashed away into the corner. Soon the demon butler disappeared out of sight. Ciel felt a vein pop in his head and looked at the ground in annoyance.

"He ran off…again." He muttered crossly. William approached Ciel and cleared his throat, causing the boy to look up at him and unfortunately meeting his stern hazel eyes.

"Listen before you say anything you should know that whatever just happened was-"

"The demon was consumed with alcohol, wasn't he?" William guessed as he tipped his spectacles. "Honestly, and when I thought I wouldn't be handed with more over-time. You must've put him in a horrible condition."

"Yes, I'd rather not talk about that," Ciel grumbled.

"What do you mean horrible?" Grell's voice exclaimed as he pushed between the two, standing in a feminine pose with a cheeky grin. "Thanks to sweet Bassy my hair looks erotic! So full of surprises, that's what I love about hi-"

William's death scythe hit Grell's head before he could say more. While Grell rubbed his head in pain, William returned his solemn stare at Ciel.

"Seriously," he warned gravely, "Control the demon in any way you can; the worst is yet to come I'm afraid."

"What should I do?" Ciel asked. William tipped his glasses for the fourth time.

"You got him into this, so I'm sure you're smart enough to get him out of it, or at least handle it. Now, come with me Grell." He turned and walked away with Grell following behind and soon Ciel was left alone in the boulevard. He sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.

"The worst is yet to come, aye?" he asked himself and headed for the alleyway where Sebastian disappeared.

Ciel heard the sound of his footsteps as he walked along the pavement keeping his eye out for the demon butler. The one thing he dreaded was being in London again with the same situation, and he only hoped it wouldn't last as long as last time. "I can't believe this," he muttered and stopped when suddenly he overheard the sound of a cat – and the sound of Sebastian. It came from the corner of a shop where fortunately no people were around and Sebastian was occupied playing with the cat's paws. Ciel was surprised at the sight, which felt a bit strange because he expected nothing less from an obsessed cat-loving demon. But he was surprised when he saw the calm look on Sebastian, his smile as the cat mewed pleasurably while he gently squeezed its paws. It was like his signature graceful self was still present within that hung-over demon state. But when Ciel approached him without fear, the calm look was quickly replaced with an irritated glare. The demon was disturbed, and he didn't like it.

"Do you mind?" Sebastian spat when suddenly the black cat sprung from his lap and ran far away into the streets. "Now look what you did! You scared the poor creature with your display."

"You did that yourself!" Ciel argued feeling a little hurt. Yep, the hung-over Sebastian was still in there alright. Sebastian huffed and folded his arms.

"Don't start yelling at me," he said with a dominating stare, the kind fathers give to their troublemaking sons. Ciel trembled with anger. That's it. He was going to punch him in the face.

"When we get home, we're having a little talk, and I don't want you to say anything until we get there." Before Sebastian could respond Ciel quickly removed his eye patch from his left eye. "That's an order. Understood?"

The wind blew in the streets as the two stared at each other in silence. Sebastian stood up and placed his hand on his heart but his glare still remained.

"As you wish," he replied sadistically.

Suddenly Ciel was swept off his feet when Sebastian scooped him in his arms. As Ciel ordered, the demon didn't utter a word while he ran carrying Ciel bridal style into the darkened streets of London where the sky above faded into a riveting sunset.


	11. Chapter 11

**PP12: *sigh* That took WAY longer than expected. Very sorry about that. But here is chapter 11, I would like to thank you all for your support and your reviews, I look forward to reading more of them.**

* * *

If the words 'tiering' and 'horrible' couldn't describe the next few days, Ciel wasn't sure what could. He shielded his head in the newspaper while he tried to ignore his butler who got worse by the hour. Sleep was near impossible. Every minute (or more like second) Ciel would wake up to the thoughts of his irritable butler hammering in his skull. The three stooges didn't help either, and Ciel knew for sure he had to get rid of them, just for a week at least. He noticed the servants began to grow suspicious too, and the last thing he needed were three morons playing detectives which will surely end badly, but at the moment he only concentrated at the articles in the paper as Sebastian wheeled a silver cart in his study.

"You know my Lord, I can't help but think that you don't even listen to me whenever I tell you what I'm serving. It just seems a little rude," Sebastian said whilst putting the cart to a halt, "Especially when I'm the one who cooks for you in the first place, and what do I get in return?"

He stopped and stared at the motionless Ciel with the newspaper blocking his head like a barrier. _That little brat…_he thought and marched over to his desk. With an abrupt snatch he took the newspaper from Ciel with enough force he could nearly tear it. And his master was not very happy about that.

"What the hell!" he retorted, rising furiously from his chair.

"Let this be a little lesson to you," Sebastian stated firmly, folding the newspaper in his hands, "If you can't show me respect then I guarantee there is no reason for me to give you my respect."

A rush of sweltering anger boiled in Ciel's blood, merely deflecting his urge to lunge towards the butler with the sharpest object in the room. Instead he gave him his famous 'I will murder you someday' glare. But Sebastian was only just getting started.

"Can you go for one day without being grouchy?" he sighed rolling his eyes, "I mean seriously, you are thirteen and you're already showing frown lines."

"Say that again," Ciel growled, "I dare you."

Sebastian smiled cruelly as if he had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time. He walked over to his desk and slammed his gloved hands on the surface, peering closer to Ciel's face, his eyes darkening and his smirk curving wider.

"You. Are. Grouchy."

This time Ciel refused to hold back. He gave the biggest slap of his life at Sebastian's cheek. The sound of the smack appealed Ciel's ears; he was certain the butler would finally shut his mouth, but after a moment of stunned silence Sebastian laughed mockingly.

"That didn't hurt," he sneered, "You can do much better than that."

"My pleasure!" Ciel roared as he swung his other arm like a whip. Sebastian caught it effortlessly and the earl struggled to yank it out. His instincts got to the best of him and he used his free hand to land another smack at Sebastian's face, but this particular smack left three scratch marks on his cheek. Sebastian widened his eyes and Ciel paused for a moment, realising what he had just done. He felt his wrist being clenched tighter and Sebastian narrowed his eyes so they were as slick and dangerous as a pair of daggers. His irises changed from crimson to a glowing bright pink.

"You…little…" Sebastian murmured angrily, tightening his grip as Ciel gaped at his butler with what looked like fear. The pain from Sebastian's grasp grew stronger and suddenly the lights in the room began to flicker violently. Now he was beginning to grow scared, but it wasn't by the lights. It was from the unrecognisable fiery glare in Sebastian's eyes; the eyes that rivaled his true form.

"Unhand me!" he shouted. Ciel could tell he wasn't listening because the lights continued flickering and the colour in his eyes shone brighter. Ciel prepared for the worst and was about to use his secret weapon behind his eye-patch when all of a sudden everything was interrupted by a knock on the door. Instantly, the flickering stopped and Sebastian released him, his eyes returning back to normal. Mey-Rin nervously opened the door.

"Um, is everything alright?" she asked as Bard and Finny poked their heads out behind her curiously.

"Everything is..." Ciel trailed off when Sebastian gave him a quick sharp glance. His glare told him to zip it or he'd pay the consequences, at least from Ciel's point of view.

"You look exhausted, Young Master."

The voice came from Tanaka who transformed to his real version with a concerned expression on his wrinkled face. The servants looked worried too, exchanging panicked glaces and waiting anxiously for a response.

"He is fine," said Sebastian rather irritably. "Go back to your work."

"We heard shouting, yes we did!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"The power was goin' all weird too!" Bard added.

"I said **get back to work**," Sebastian repeated forcefully. The servants backed away from him slowly and even Tanaka looked a little shocked. Something about his voice sounded off, like a mismatched tune that clashed horribly in a music piece. Dead silence filled the room and when it became unbearable, Ciel sighed and headed for the door where the servants stood.

"I need to be alone," he muttered and left the room in a fast pace. Sebastian watched him leave the study with an angry look still pasted on his face, but it was for a much different reason. It wasn't because his master was a little hellion or that his hangover caused an aggrivating amount of pain. He was angry because Ciel ordered him to do such a silly thing without reconsidering, and because of that he potrayed a monster in front of him. Hurting him was the last thing he intended to do. A hand rested on his shoulder and Tanaka looked at him understandingly.

"Whatever the trouble is," he said in a weary tone, "You are free to tell us anything."

Sebastian walked away from him and exited the study. The servants looked at Tanaka who shook his head sadly before altering into his other form, huddled together and murmured amongst themselves.

Meanwhile Ciel figured out the perfect place to calm down, a place where he felt happiness for a brief second. He opened the door to the elegant courtyard and stepped outside into the sunshine, the courtyard looking sunnier than before. He wandered around taking deep calm breaths and often looking back at the manor to check if anyone was following him, mainly Sebastian. His eyes fell on the pink willow tree, standing alone with its blossomed leaves swaying gently. He imagined Lizzie playing near it and smiled at the thought, wondering what it would be like to have that much happiness in that mind of hers. Ciel went over to the tree and didn't hear any chirping, assuming the blue-jays have left. The bittersweet memories returned once he was within the curtained leaves of the tree and he sat in the spot Elizabeth once sat near the trunk. Suddenly he saw Sebastian pouring the tea and handing it to Lizzie with a graceful smile. Although he knew he was staring at nothing, the illusion looked very real to him, but when he blinked, both Sebastian and Lizzie were gone and Ciel was alone. He curled himself into a ball so his head rested on his knees and thought of the demonic eyes of Sebastian that penetrated irately through his own. He knew that if they weren't contractually bound, Sebastian would've killed him easily with that amount of fury that beckoned in those eyes.

"It won't last forever," Ciel told himself, but his heart spoke differently. He felt his lower lip wobble and he bit it, ashamed of himself. The more he thought about his butler, the more it hurt inside him. And as much as his mind urged him to stay strong, weakness took over instead.

_Don't do it...don't you dare do it._

There was a benefit for being alone, because as silently as ever, Ciel couldn't hold back the single tear that rolled down his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**PP12: I only just realised that 50 gallons is about the same as maybe TWO HOUSES...Oops. So for now, let's call that an expression :P**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Sebastian bashed his head on the wall of his quarters, grunting with pain and frustration. The door was shut and so were the curtains, blocking out the rays of the sun. The hung-over demon slid his body down so he was sitting against the wall in a lazier position. More sweat dripped from his face, much to the fact that it was hot in his room, and his stomach felt close to a hundred fists punching his insides. Talk about living hell. The cat he secretly kept from Ciel sat on the bed licking its paws purring soundly, but even that couldn't calm the tortured demon. Seeing Sebastian's condition, the cat leaped from the bed and prodded at Sebastian's feet, looking up at him with huge amber eyes. A smile crept on Sebastian's lips and he picked up the cat with a chuckle.

"I'm so glad I kept you little one," he cooed. The cat responded with a cute meow and Sebastian held it against his chest, feeling the cat's furry head nuzzle against it. The ingrowing pain began to subtle like a drug. He looked around his room seeing it was a complete mess and frowned.

"I wish I didn't take my anger out on the furniture."

Sebastian stood up and collected some of the things he thrown, which were a couple of books (yes, demons like to read), some cushions, and the once perfectly ironed tailcoat that spread on the floor with creases. He sighed deeply and collapsed on the bed.

"I feel crowded…"

There came a sudden smash which sounded like china, and after that the panicked moans of the servants. Sebastian twitched his eye. "**Too** crowded."

Ciel started making his way towards the back entrance of the manor, taking his time and his mind still firmly focused on the previous event. Out of all the horrid memories he experienced since the order escaped his lips, this one proved to be the worst. _Why?_ He continually asked himself, feeling the pang of pain hit him again. When he approached the marble fountain, Ciel gazed down at the water; he noticed his visible eye was slightly red and a noticeable dark mark had smudged underneath it. Embarrassed, Ciel splashed the water with his hand and walked away.

"Why on earth did I cry like that?" he muttered as he paced towards the door, "I don't cry. Not in this situation, come on Ciel! You can handle this!" But in truth, nothing could stop Ciel from the amount of crying that commenced under the willow tree. The crying that sounded like a child. He paused for a moment and shook it off, gripping his hand on the handle.

"You've been through worse…." He sighed and opened the door to meet Sebastian standing before him. _Speak of the Devil._

"Young Mas-"

"DON'T!"

Ciel clenched his fist and marched past Sebastian, walking past down the hall to the point where he was almost running. Sebastian didn't look back figuring he would act like this. He let out a discouraged sigh; Ciel thought of him as a heartless bastard, he knew that, in fact he felt it, the hate stinging the back of his head until it reached all the way down to his heart. This is why he loathed humans. Sebastian stared at the open courtyard in front of him as he stroked his raven black hair and eventually pulled it when the pain returned. Hangovers sucked in his opinion.

"Why Master?" he asked himself softly.

Dashing to the bathroom, Ciel steadied himself in front of a mirror and gazed intensely at it. Lifting his eye patch he uncovered the slightly dimmed pentacle on his eye. Even though it didn't give off an immense glow, it was still there, like a dog collar joining two things together not allowing escape, no matter how much they struggled. It was proof that he and Sebastian were the two things tied together; Ciel being the master who gave the orders, and Sebastian as the servant who obeyed them. Realisation struck the young earl. It was _him _who gave out the order for Sebastian to drink heaps of tequila, therefore it was _him _who created a terrifying monster out of the loyal butler he trusted with his life. Ciel turned away from the mirror and sighed. Regret flooded in his body, haunting him and pulling him down unless he did something about it, and the earl was certainly not going to let regret get in his way.

_Not on my life!_

Ciel raced out of the bathroom, hoping to find Sebastian in his room. As he ran, he began to plan in his thoughts. _I need to keep him hidden….should I tell the servants that he's sick or something? They'll surely believe that. Hell, they'd believe anything. Stupid morons. _

Ciel came towards the door to Sebastian's room. He couldn't hear any noise sound from within it and he twisted the doorknob, his heart thumping as he did. It was unlocked and Ciel slowly opened it.

"Sebastian?" he said and entered the empty room. His eye broadened a little when he looked at the muddled bed sheets and saw something small move under the covers. Ciel stepped closer to the bed and suddenly sneezed. After rubbing his nose the figure revealed itself, which turned out to be a cat leaping from the bed sheets, lunging straight towards Ciel. He caught it and yelped when the cat dug its claws at his shoulders, hissing at him with sharp angry eyes.

"Nice kitty…" Ciel murmured and tried to place the feisty cat on the bed calmly. _This cat really hates me. Did Sebastian tell it to attack me? _He sneezed again which startled the cat and it wriggled from Ciel's hold, sprinting out of the room and into the hall.

"Why does he even have a ca-" Ciel paused at his own words, rolling his eye. _Forget it. That's a stupid question. For all I know he'd probably have six of them in his closet!_

Ciel turned on his heel and was about to walk out the room when suddenly he heard footsteps walking down the hall.

"How in the world did you escape, little thing?" Sebastian's voice crooned.

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Not thinking for an instant, Ciel ducked under Sebastian's bed, coughing a little while he hid in the darkness. The footsteps gained louder until it was clear that Sebastian was inside when he heard the sound of a door shutting and Sebastian talking to the cat.

"My, you are an explorer, aren't you?" he purred in a gentle tone Ciel hadn't heard in a while. He felt a weight pushing against him from above; Sebastian sat on the bed and the creaking sound nerved Ciel further. He heard the cat mewing happily and puckered his brow.

_If I knew how to skin cats, I wouldn't have to worry about your little hellion feline._

Suddenly his nose began to twitch. Ciel felt a sneeze coming on and for a moment of panic thought he was caught. He pinched his nose with his fingers and held it back with relief. _I also wouldn't have to worry about my allergies!_

"I can't stay here, Mittens," Sebastian sighed. Ciel snickered at the name but after that his mouth fell open in shock when he heard a windowpane being lifted and a meow that sounded more like a whine from the cat.

"It's alright little one. I won't be long," Sebastian promised before setting his foot on the frame of the window. "I think…"

Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing. His butler was running away _again._

"I guess I'll be off then." With a sigh, Sebastian jumped out the window and soon everything went quiet in the room. The fabric hanging from the side of the bed moved slightly, and Ciel glared at the cat that poked its head out looking at him with a glimmer of worry in its eyes.

"What do you want?" he growled. The cat scampered away and Ciel slowly moved himself so he was standing in the room. The earl dashed towards the open window and tried to spot his butler, seeing only the distant trees and no sight of Sebastian. The cat was playing with something black on the floor. Ciel picked it up and held Sebastian's tie ignoring the cat that reached its arms to get it back. He figured he dropped it before he left. How unlikely of him.

Suddenly an idea came to Ciel and he dashed out the room, headed downstairs into the main hall and towards the entrance. When he was outside he searched for Pluto and found him happily rolling around on the grass.

_Please let this work… _Ciel begged in his thoughts and he held the tie near Pluto's nose. The demon hound sat up straight and took a whiff. He scratched his ear which annoyed Ciel and he couldn't take any more patience.

"Stay focused you mongrel!" he shouted, "Can you sense him or do I have to find him myself?"

Pluto stopped and his eyes fixed directly at the path leading to the canopy that exited the estate. He barked and followed it, and Ciel sighed shaking his head. _I have no choice._

He ran after Pluto and momentarily the manor behind him grew smaller the further he ran. Panting for air he stopped and gazed at the sky that was already growing dark. Ciel found Pluto chewing on a stick but Sebastian was no-where to be seen. For some reason the atmosphere made Ciel feel uncomfortable, as if for some reason it was…haunted. The cold evening wind blew impartially, causing leaves to dance in the air; however it wasn't all gentle tumbles like the leaves that danced when he was with Elizabeth. Instead the leaves harshly toppled and spun out of control like a plane about to crash. Suddenly Pluto jumped and with a frightened yelp ran back towards the manor.

"Pluto?" Ciel murmured thinking he saw a squirrel or something. But then he turned around and he realised the reason why he took off. A sickly, shadowy black aura blanketed above the trees and for a quick second he spotted a figure lurking in the forest. Ciel blinked and it disappeared. The earl had a gut-retching feeling he knew where his butler was hiding, and he didn't like it.

He did not like it at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**PP12: Chapter 13, or as I like to call it, the CLIMAX CHAPTER! Getting reeeeeeal excited!**

* * *

"Splendid," Ciel groused as he stared at the corrupted forest, the aura now obscuring just above him. His feet planted firmly on the ground but he could feel the aura luring him in. Without realising it, Ciel found himself inside the forest surrounded by darkened trees and the thick, murky atmosphere. He couldn't see the sky anymore, blocked out by the treetops which made the forest more claustrophobic. The earl heard rustling and often had minor tremors when something 'invisible' touched him, though he logically knew it was the atmosphere playing tricks on him. More rustling sounded from the treetops and Ciel darted his head up, able to spot some branches shaken by the movement.

"Sebastian?" he questioned.

"Ooh my~!" a new familiar voice called out.

Ciel swung his head around and saw Grell behind him, leaning against a tree and twiddling with his hair that now reached to his shoulders. "Grell!" he exclaimed. The red haired reaper flashed his shark-toothed grin.

"And what would a small boy like you be doing in a scary forest like this one?" he asked whilst flicking his hair.

"I would ask the same about you," Ciel responded, hearing more rustling, "But I think I already know."

"You couldn't be more correct about that."

Ciel recognised the stern voice and heard someone jumping down the trees and landing perfectly on the ground. He turned to see William T. Spears, and by the look on his face he wasn't pleased.

"So you weren't able to lock the demon up," William glowered and walked towards the boy, "And to top it off you caused us more trouble as well. Do you have any idea how much of a threat this creature is? He is highly dangerous and it's careless enough that you let him escape."

"Don't take that out on me!" Ciel spat angrily. The shinigami cocked an eyebrow but everything else on his face remained neutral. At this moment a strong breeze gusted in the forest, the wind much warmer than usual, that created a melancholy howl close to a pack of wolves. Ciel suddenly noticed the figure again in the distance.

"Sebastian!"

He prepared to run after it but was hauled back by William.

"Only an ill-minded idiot would even think about-"

"BASSY! My dear sweet Bassy!" Grell squealed as he dashed towards the shadowy figure, spreading his arms openly. When he was about a few centimetres from him however, Grell was abruptly pushed back by a powerful force, making him slam against a tree. A dark sinister chuckle echoed through the forest and the figure vanished. Ciel couldn't move; he was already frozen in fear.

_Was that…really him?_

"Do you understand now?" William asked sternly. He took out with death scythe and tipped his glasses, staring at where the figure once was. "If you'll please excuse us. Come, Sutcliff."

Grell got himself up and also readied his chainsaw.

"We won't be needing that," William stated and suddenly he stopped when his wrist was grabbed.

"Wait!" Ciel shouted. William looked down on the boy and sighed irritably.

"There is no point in stopping me."

"Just what do you plan to do?" Ciel asked with a firm look in his eye. William tipped his spectacles with his scythe that made a white flash in his lenses, hiding his own eyes.

"If you want to come that's fine by me, just don't interfere."

"Interfere what?" Ciel demanded getting close to yelling.

William turned away from him and headed for the darkest corner of the forest where sudden flashes appeared like lightning. The howl of the wind grew louder as William gave both Ciel and Grell a serious look.

"We're going after the demon," he said grimly, "Before he spreads like a plague."

* * *

Ciel and Grell followed William further into the woods after many encounters with ghostly apparitions and spooks, making Grell cower behind William. Even though Ciel looked unaffected, in truth he felt like sprinting off just like Pluto did earlier. The thought of his butler creating all this equalled the memory of his parent's death. Maybe slightly worse. _Typical for a demon, _he laughed dryly in his thoughts, but then he frowned and looked to his feet not wanting anyone to see his face. _None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me. This is my fault, my entire fault. What the hell have I done? _Suddenly he bumped against Grell who bumped against William when the shinigami came to a sudden halt.

"There he is."

Sitting back against a tree was Sebastian, his skin much darker and the aura at its full potential. His irises burned a hellfire pink and he was ripping handfuls of grass from the ground. At first Ciel was shocked at the sight of him; if he entered the Halloween Costume Contest, Ciel knew Sebastian Michaelis would've won the gold.

"Bassy sure is terrifying," Grell quivered, trembling behind William.

It wasn't long until Sebastian gasped and arched his back, coughing up blood and his chest heaving up and down. He was in pain, and just after he hacked, the shade of his skin grew darker, almost black.

"What's happening to him?" Ciel asked.

"He is experiencing a transformation," William explained, whispering.

Suddenly the demon shot his head upwards. His fiery eyes scanned the area until they were looking straight at the direction of the three watchers which happened to be Ciel, William and Grell.

_Oh crap._

Sebastian growled and lifted himself up. William positioned his scythe and waited for the right moment to attack.

"Wait…"

In one swift move, the demon charged at the group, his eyes blazing dangerously.

"Wait…"

He was getting closer and soon he leaped, aiming at them with what looked like claws on the tips of his fingers.

"Now!" William shouted before letting the length of his death scythe extend so the sharp talons reached the demon's throat. They clutched his neck and the demon was thrown back as the scythe extended further, hitting him against a thick tree. Ciel widened his eyes and his mouth dropped. Grell intertwined his hands and rested them on his chest as he watched the scene.

"Sutcliff, can I trust you to finish it off?" William asked not taking his eyes off Sebastian.

"Oh Will!" Grell beamed, fumbling in his pockets and revealing a set of gold chains, "You can count on me!" The red haired reaper dashed excitedly towards Sebastian, holding the chains in his hand. He swung them around like a lasso and latched one end on the demon's wrist and did the same with his other wrist. Sebastian jerked his arms and growled at the reaper.

"So sorry my love," Grell apologised as he tied the other ends of the chains around two trees, spreading the demon's arms out wide. Again Sebastian attempted to escape, jolting his body sideways as an endeavour to knock the trees down. He looked like an untamed beast.

"Those are strong chains," Ciel muttered.

"We keep those just in case," William replied, "But I doubt even they will hold him back for long."

After a few more violent swings Sebastian started to slow down, and precipitously more blood made its way out of his mouth. Soon he was motionless and looked more like a hanging scarecrow. William released the scythe from Sebastian's throat and walked towards him. Taking slow and steady steps, Ciel joined him and stared face-to-face with his butler. But no, he didn't look like his butler at all. Ciel saw those eyes, the same eyes that glared at him in the study. He stepped back when memories returned and decided not to look at him for a while.

"How long will he be like that?" Ciel asked William.

"Long enough so by the time he breaks free he should return to normal, however when that happens, it is possible the demon will go on a rampage," the shinigami answered. He adjusted his spectacles and looked at the boy solemnly. "But since this is a contracted demon we're dealing with, you will be the one who is most likely to be attacked."

"Me?!" Ciel nearly shouted.

_Great. My butler is going to kill me. That's just what I need, isn't it?_

"This should approximately go for no longer than ten seconds. If I were you I would provide a head-start," William suggested.

Unfortunately it was already too late for that. Sebastian started up again, juddering for freedom and eventually his skin had reached to the shade of pitch black, making him look like a silhouette apart from the eyes. Out of nowhere, black feathers fell down upon him and the aura sickly plagued over him. His normal shoes became pointed heels and Ciel thought he was dead there and then when a grin appeared on his face.

William tipped his glasses. "Now might be a good time to run."

There was the sound of metal being broken and without thinking for a moment, Ciel ran as fast as his legs could carry him far away into the haunted forest. As he ran, he started to count.

"Ten," he started.

Suddenly he heard the horrible howling of the wind and later the crashing sound of fallen trees echoing in the woods.

"Nine," he continued.

Something seemed to be slowing him down, but he ignored it and focused on running. He felt a terrifying presence gaining closer and closer.

"Eight," he breathed.

Sebastian was after him now, and Ciel had to stop, resting his hand against a tree. Regaining his breath, he sprinted further into the forest.

"Seven…" he panted for air.

His heart raced just as fast as his feet continually hit the ground, and he took a sharp turn in a different direction, hoping to trick the demon.

"Six," he counted.

Ciel felt the presence again and before he knew it the howling gained stronger and knew Sebastian was close.

"Five!" he gasped as he tripped on a twig. He collapsed on the ground and panicked when the twig curled tightly around his ankle and refused to let go. Ciel wriggled his leg for escape, but struggling became pointless. He was trapped like bait.

"Four…"

Ciel trembled and gritted his teeth, his death calling for him as he heard more trees crash in the forest.

"Three…"

Ciel shut his eyes, waiting for the demon to find him and end his life. The presence struck again and he picked up the sound of the intimidating 'tap, tap' that sounded like heels walking towards him. The boy dared not look back at the frightening silhouette that picked up his speed.

"Two…"

Sebastian's eyes shone brighter at his prey. Ciel thought he might as well die from a heart-attack if he had to wait any longer.

_This is it, this is my death. I'm going to die._

"One!" he screamed and flinched, preparing for his slow and painful death. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did. After what was fifteen seconds instead of ten, Ciel noticed the forest stopped howling and the twig loosened on his ankle. He opened his eye and found he was still alive and breathing.

"What...?" Ciel murmured.

An answer popped in his head and he cautiously turned around, and what he saw could almost make him the happiest boy in the world.

* * *

**PP12: Reviews please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**PP12: Final chappie guys! Now I might answer to some reviews...**

**To IggyLikesToExplode: REALLY sorry for torturing you with cliffhangers, but I think you'll be glad to hear this chapter won't have any (well duh, it's the last chapter obviously)**

**To Kangal Lover: Thanks for the virtual hug! (hugs you back)**

**To Paxloria: Well think about it, since the forest was kinda haunted it might have affected the twig to curl faster...I dunno. I just needed something to slow Ciel down.**

**AND THAT WILL DO FOR NOW! Now I give you the very last chapter of Drunken Butler!**

* * *

Lying on the forest floor was no longer the fear-provoking demon with skin the shade of black and pointed heels. Instead Ciel saw his butler, the version who served him for two years. The earl looked up and gazed at the aura that slowly dimmed and disappeared into nothing. When he noticed Sebastian wasn't moving, he immediately ran to his side.

"Sebastian!"

He approached the quiet butler who didn't respond when Ciel nudged his shoulder. Sebastian had his eyes closed and his porcelain skin felt cold. "Sebastian?" Ciel whispered, nudging harder. Panic rose within him and Ciel started to shake his arm, screaming at him. "Wake up!" he pleaded.

Not even at that order did Sebastian awake and remained still.

_No…no! He can't be…_

"Get a hold of yourself!" Ciel scolded himself and he yanked the eye-patch from his right eye. He didn't realise it, but the revealed contract seal shone a powerful glow even when he didn't give out his order. Sebastian had to wake up, he just had to. As much as the rock hard Ciel Phantomhive wouldn't confess it, he was nowhere without his demon butler.

"Sebastian, I command you…" Ciel ordered hearing his voice break as he did, "Awake."

There was silence.

Suddenly fingers began to twitch. A pair of crimson eyes fluttered open and a groan escaped his lips. The first thing, or person, Sebastian saw was Ciel, looking down on him with a mixed expression of worry and relief.

"M…Master…?" Sebastian mumbled.

Ciel felt as if a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders. It was over, all finally over.

"What happened?" Sebastian muttered as he hauled himself up and rubbed his head, "And why are we here?"

"I'll explain later," Ciel sighed, "Just take me home."

"My Lord…you look shaken. Is something troubling you?" Sebastian asked, picking up the boy and cradling him in his arms. Ciel burrowed for warmth which surprised Sebastian.

"I told you, we'll talk about it later," he said closing his eyes.

Sebastian smirked and held him tightly as he bounded for the treetops. He jumped from branch to branch in a matter of seconds until in one graceful leap they were standing before the manor underneath the starry evening sky. Sebastian set Ciel down, letting his feet touch the grass before kneeling and looking worryingly at him.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Sebastian inquired with a concerned look in his eyes.

_Should I tell him? _Ciel wondered, and after thinking about it he nodded his head, sighing. _He needs to know what I've put up with…._

Sebastian listened as Ciel went over the things that happened throughout the week. He began with the time he ordered him to drink the tequila, which Sebastian implied he remembered, and talked about the moments he acted like a drunken nuisance, sometimes in front of the three stooges. Ciel mentioned the moment in the study which made Sebastian's eyes widen in shock.

"Have I really done that, Master?" he asked.

"There's more," Ciel said honestly.

Finally he described the terrifying near-death experience in the forest; how Sebastian transformed into his demon form and nearly killed him. As he did, a small tear formed in his eye and he turned his head away attempting to hide it, but Sebastian already noticed and frowned.

"My lord," he spoke softly, "Have I ruined your impression of me?"

Ciel stopped and shook his head, still looking away from him. "It doesn't matter now," he responded. Sebastian forcefully but gently lifted his chin so he could see his eyes. They were both leaking tears and for once Ciel didn't move away when Sebastian wiped them and said soothingly,

"It does matter, and you know that. I put you through so much unhappiness and even worse I tried to kill you. This is something I expect you to be upset about."

Suddenly something very surprising happened. Ciel felt the arms of his butler constrict around him and pulling him close to his chest. Ciel went stiff for a moment.

"S-Sebastian?"

The butler held tighter. "But please understand that I would never do that," Sebastian reassured as he rubbed the younger's back slowly, "Because you are my master and I would hate to see the strong person I know you are shatter because of me."

More tears seeped from Ciel's eyes, but they were more from joy than misery. His butler was back to protect him, not the drunken lunatic who slurred all the time, or the hung-over pain in the ass who showed his inner angry demon. His _true_ butler was the one holding him like he was comforting a child, and that was all Ciel needed and wanted with his heart. He rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder letting his tears soak on the fabric. His breath became ragged and soon it was obvious that Ciel was sobbing. Sebastian rocked him gently in a soft swaying motion and Ciel started to relax, his sobbing reducing to a couple of tears.

"I am terribly sorry for the suffering I caused you," Sebastian whispered whilst patting Ciel's back to ease the crying. "It's alright now, I'll always be here. I promise you that."

Ciel pulled away from him and wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks.

"Don't be," he sniffled, "I realise it was mostly me who put myself in this mess."

"So I suppose it would be fair if I said I told you so?" Sebastian teased, receiving a firm playful push from Ciel.

"Shut up," the earl threw back. A smile curled on the butler's lips and he led Ciel towards the estate.

"I shall run a bath for you, my Lord, and after that I'll prepare the finest Earl Grey immediately," Sebastian said walking up the stone steps, "Now let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

* * *

"MASTER!" the three stooges cried when Sebastian opened the door. Almost instantly Ciel was tackled to the floor by Mey-Rin and Finny not noticing the impact that happened when they fell. Bard remained where he stood but a beaming smile still spread to his cheeks. Even Tanaka looked happy as well.

"G-get off me!" Ciel demanded. _I might as well call them Elizabeth!_

"We're sorry sir," Finny apologised before standing up and lowering his head in shame.

"But we were just worried sick, yes we were!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"Worried?" Ciel questioned. The servants nodded in unison and he looked up at Sebastian who gave him a petite smirk.

"Perhaps they felt a bit lost without your company, sir," Sebastian smiled.

"Hmph." Ciel remarked as he headed for the staircase before turning around to glance at the servants. "Don't be ridiculous, it's not like it was the end of the world or anything."

At this Sebastian smirked wider and followed his master while the servants gathered together and eyed the butler suspiciously.

"He's been really weird over the week, hasn't he?" Bard said.

"Yeah, but I wonder, was he really actually sick?" Finny pondered scratching his chin.

"Shh!" Mey-Rin shushed putting her index finger against her lips, "We're not supposed to talk about Sebastian that way, no we're not!"

"Well one thing is certain," Tanaka's voice spoke when he reformed to his real self, "That whatever the condition may be, there's no disagreeing that the young master now seems happier than ever."

"How can you tell Tanaka?" Finny asked.

"He's old, Finny, he knows a lot. And if the young master's happy, then we're happy too!" Bard declared happily throwing his arms in the air. Mey-Rin and Finny smiled in agreement and cheered with him. Tanaka gazed at the boy and butler slowly walking up the stairs, smiled, and in a puff of smoke changed back into his signature version with a delighted 'Oh! Oh! Oh!' escaping his mouth.

Meanwhile Ciel walked down the hallway with Sebastian shadowing behind him. He almost felt he didn't want to look at another corridor after losing his butler so many times, but he removed the thought realising he didn't have to worry about it anymore. He stopped and faced Sebastian.

"I have an order for you, Sebastian, a very simple one," Ciel said.

"Yes?" Sebastian replied.

"Never, under any circumstances, drink alcohol ever again. Am I clear?"

Sebastian grinned and went on his knee, bowing respectively before the boy.

"Indeed, my young Lord," he said.

Ciel turned away and continued heading down the corridor until he approached the door to the bathroom. "Good," he responded, and as he entered the bathroom, Sebastian gave his fingers a click and on timing a muffled smash sounded from downstairs.

"What was that?" Ciel asked.

The butler smirked. "Nothing to be concerned about, sir," he answered before walking in the bathroom and shutting the door.

Out of Ciel's notice however, downstairs within the storage room, every bottle of alcohol along the rows of shelves have been shattered to pieces, unable to be used for a long time.

* * *

**PP12: The End~! A thousand thank yous to everyone who reviewed this story and who favorited and followed as well :) I really enjoyed writing Drunken Butler and I'm glad to hear people liked it, and I'm planning to write more fanfictions. Honestly I didn't think I would actually finish this, but hey, what do you know? **

**PP12 out! SEE YA PEEPS! XD**


	15. NOTE

Author's Note:

Hey yall! It's been quite a while. So first, I apologise if I got your hopes up with another chapter, but I don't think that's needed since everyone seemed to like the ending. BUT I do think I have something slightly better...

So after some long hard thinking (and by that I mean an idea that came to me yesterday) I was thinking of writing a sequel of this story to which it will be called "Drunken Master", and basically it's the same incident that happened with Sebastian, but instead it happens with a certain earl we know. Hehe ^^

Aaaaaanyway I first want to know if you guys think I should do that and if I get enough reviews (at least about 5) I shall write "Drunken Master".

That is all!


End file.
